


Thor Odinson x Reader One Shots

by DaisyErina



Series: Avengers x Reader One Shots [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Other, Reader Insert, Thor Odinson - Freeform, thor odinson x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-05-27 01:46:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6264712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyErina/pseuds/DaisyErina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On FF.net and Quotev, I have an Avengers x Reader One Shots series. On here and Wattpad, I've separated them by character. I apologize if the descriptions are sucky. More recent requests will have the original request plot in the beginning. Older ones, like the entire Steve series, I had to come up with a quic description while posting them. They were written quite some time ago. I don't remember every story exactly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spending Christmas with Thor

Merry Christmas – Thor Odinson  
A/N: Post-Thor 1 and Avengers, pre-Thor 2. Makes it less complicated.

After Loki had been sent back to Asgard to pay for his crimes, Thor had taken an interest in Midgard and their strange ways. Seeing as you were Tony Stark’s little sister, he had gotten to know you here and there during his time with the Avengers. He had taken quite an interest in you, so much so that even though Odin had dubbed him worthy of being King of Asgard, he had given up the throne to stay on Midgard and find you.

January snow covered the streets of New York, blanketing the city of Manhattan in a cold sense of love and festivities. Citizens decorated their houses and yards in bright, colorful ornaments, with Christmas lights stringing around the edge of a house, a large inflatable Santa Claus sitting on the lawn, plastic reindeer and lit-up pine trees fencing the area. Christmas had passed nearly a month ago, but the citizens of New York held onto their decorations and their cheer, needing to gather all the good spirits they could muster after Loki’s invasion.

Thor struts down the snowy streets on his way to Stark Tower. You had been invited to stay there with the Avengers – or at least, with Tony, as the Avengers came and went as they were needed, none of them too particularly fond of living with Tony – after Loki’s attack on the city. Tony had dubbed your studio apartment unsafe and unguarded, and insisted that you stay with him where you could be protected. You hadn’t argued – your apartment was a bit small with all of your prized possessions and extensive hobbies littering every surface you could find. Your room at Stark Tower was easily twice as large as your apartment had been, so you really had no reason to complain about the move.  
Normally, Thor would have swung his hammer and used the weather to fly himself to his destination. Unfortunately for him, the snow littering the entire city has a habit of interfering with his weather-related flight patterns, forcing him to walk the slightly-cold streets rather than flying above them. But the extra effort is well worth it if he managed to win your affections.

You sit on your bed in the large space that you now called your bedroom, reading your favorite book. The queen-sized mattress was decorated with (second favorite color) sheets and a (first favorite color) feather comforter, as well as (both favorite colors) feather pillows, making the entire surface plush and comfortable, perfect for curling up with a book. Your pet (favorite animal) is curled at the foot of your bed, sleeping peacefully.  
A knock soon snaps you from your book-inspired fantasy, bringing your attention to the door. “Yes?” you called out.  
The door creeks open and your brother sticks his head in. “Point Break is here to see you.”  
Your brows furrow together briefly. “Thor?”  
Tony nods. “That’s the one.”  
“Alright,” you nod, confused. “Send him in.”  
Tony removes himself from the doorway, only for Thor to replace him moments later. “Lady (name).”  
“Thor,” you knowledge with a nod and a soft smile. The blonde steps into your room and closes the door behind him, glancing at your bed with a question mark in his eyes. You nod, giving him permission to sit. He sits in front of your (pet), careful not to disturb it, and faces you.  
“Lady (name), I have been attracted to you since you first caught my eye many months ago, when I was first introduced to your brother,” Thor begins. He wraps your petite hands in his bulky ones. “After all that your friends and myself have experienced, I cannot help but think of you. I have requested that my father hold onto the throne of Asgard, so that I may live my life here on Midgard, hopefully with you. During all of my time on Asgard, looking after my brother, I have wanted nothing more than to be with you.”  
You stare up at him as he opens his heart to you. You can hardly believe your ears.  
“My lady, would you do me the honor of becoming mine?”  
Your eyes widen as much as possible as your jaw drops slightly. No one has ever been so sweet, so sincere, so passionate towards you. All you can do is stare into his icy blue eyes in awe.  
“Lady (name)?” he repeats, brows furrowing together in fear that he had gone too far and pushed you away. He moves to leave before you shake your head, keeping him there.  
“I would love to be yours, Thor,” you whisper honestly. He grins, removing one hand from yours to rest it on the back of your head and pull you closer. His warm lips crash against yours as his free hand wraps around your back. You close your eyes and wrap your arms around his neck, sighing contently.

It’s been nearly a year since that wonderful day. Your anniversary was only a month away, but before that you would get to introduce Thor to Christmas. Christmas was your favorite holiday, and Thor was generally excited about every Midgardian tradition and celebration that you taught him. He had greatly enjoyed Valentine’s Day, he had been delightfully confused regarding St. Patrick’s Day his inner child had come out during Easter, he was sickeningly sweet upon learning of Mother’s Day and Father’s Day, the Fourth of July had reminded him of the Captain, Halloween had confused him as well, and he had devoured nearly all of the Thanksgiving food.  
You can hardly wait to introduce him to Christmas.  
The first step is to take him shopping. You have very limited Christmas decorations of your own, having not had much space in your apartment, and you certainly don’t want to borrow Tony’s. So the only option left is for you to borrow one of your brother’s many cars and take your Asgardian boyfriend Christmas shopping.  
You have become the designated driver, as Thor’s superhuman strength had broken the steering wheel of your last car and he had pressed the pedals so hard they pressed right through the floor. You don’t mind – you enjoyed driving through Manhattan, taking in the scenery. Most of the citizens are as devoted to the holidays as you are, decorating their homes and lawns, and various community workers decorate the public parks and fountains and statues.  
You decide to explain Christmas to your boyfriend as you drive to the store. “Christmas is about family, first and foremost,” you say, keeping your eyes on the road ahead. “There are gifts and lights and crazy traditions, but the sentiment is bringing families together to enjoy a meal and exchange gifts and just be happy together.”  
Thor nods, understanding so far. “What are these ‘crazy traditions’?”  
“Well, there’s decorating a Christmas tree,” you reply.  
“You decorate trees?” Thor questions, confusion spreading across his face. You giggle.  
“I’m not sure how that started, but yes. We either cut down a tree from our own yards, or we buy one from a tree lot, or we get a fake tree from the store,” you say.  
“What do you decorate it with?”  
“Lights, ornaments, popcorn-“  
“Why would you put popcorn on a tree??”  
Thor’s honest confusion and horror causes you to laugh outright. “I don’t even know, love. It’s just one of the traditions. People string popcorn and wrap it around the tree.”  
“Sounds like a waste of a tasty Midgardian snack…” Thor pouts, clearly not fond of the thought of putting food on a tree.  
“We don’t have to,” you explain. “Not every person follows every Christmas tradition. Most people also put a star on the top, too, but you can put whatever you want on it.”  
“A star sounds nice,” Thor muses.  
You smile, knowing how excited he is to learn of another holiday. You know he’ll love this one in particular, with the lights and the gifts and the food. And, of course, cheesy Christmas cartoons.  
“In addition to a Christmas feast-“  
You’re cut off as Thor’s face lights up. He’s always ready for food.  
“Yes, another feast,” you giggle. “We also bake cookies and watch cartoons-“  
“What do cartoons have to do with Chris-a-what-now?” Thor wonders.  
“Christmas, love,” you correct. “There are Christmas cartoons. Cartoons about Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Santa Claus, Frosty the Snowman…”  
“What’s the story behind this Sandy Claws?” Thor questions.  
“Santa Claus,” you correct gently. “He’s the fat guy in the red suit we’ve been seeing everywhere. He’s the symbol of Christmas, like the Easter Bunny or St. Patrick’s Day leprechauns. The story is that he has dozens of elves who make toys for children and he goes to every house in the world on Christmas Eve and delivers toys to all of the children that behaved during the year.”  
“What about the children that don’t behave?”  
“Supposedly they only get coal, no presents, but I don’t know of any parents that actually stick to that.”  
“Parents?” Thor questions. “You just said that Santa delivers the presents.”  
You bite your lip, mentally cursing yourself for ruining it for him. “He does, sweetie, but the parents of the naughty children usually feel bad, so they get presents for them anyway to make it up.”  
Thor nods in understanding, completely oblivious to how you just lied through your teeth.  
You pull into the parking lot of the first store, putting the car into “park” and shutting off the engine. You smile at Thor and open your door to step out of the car, waiting for him to get out before locking the doors. You lead him into the store and immediately head to the seasonal aisles, located to the left of where you entered. His face lights up in awe as he takes in the lights and ornaments and inflatable characters. He chuckles at the illuminated faux table-top trees, chuckling more at the animatronic snowmen and reindeer that singing Christmas songs and twitchily dance.  
You wander to the selection of lights suspended from cords, meant to be wrapped around the Christmas tree and the inside of your room. You gaze at the most colorful packages, selecting a set of red and green lights for room and a multi-colored set to add to the tree. You know Tony will have a party and a tree and hundreds of dollars in decorations, but as it’s your first Christmas with Thor, you want it to be intimate and sweet.  
You wander back to Thor, who is still watching the electronic animals and trees, lighting up and singing. You smile at him, watching for any sign of him having a favorite. He seems genuinely thrilled by every object, unable to choose between them.  
You gently tap his shoulder. “I’ve got the lights, love. I figured we’ll just hang out in my room, unless you want to go to my brother’s party.”  
Thor stands and smiles at you. “I have attended many parties hosted by the Man of Iron. I would very much enjoy a celebration alone with you.”  
You smile up at him. “Wonderful. Pick a miniature tree for my room, then. Then we can get some ornaments.”  
Thor looks at the plain trees, sitting innocently on the shelf, not moving or singing or lighting up. He looks back to the electronic trees, drawn into their music and movement. He glances at the lights you’ve gathered, deciding that a plain tree would be best for decorating. He selects a three-foot tall tree, simple in design, sitting in a plastic flower pot. He brings it to his face, inspecting it, and notices its pine tree scent. He turns to you and smiles brightly. “How’s this one?”  
“It’s perfect,” you tell him. “It should fit perfectly on my desk.”  
You then lead him to the next aisle over, watching happily as he stares in amazement at the colorful ornaments decorating the shelves. He reaches out and grasps one case containing six miniature orbs in six solid colors with white, sparkly designs. He looks at you for approval, grinning when you nod.  
“Those are the perfect size for our tree,” you tell him.  
He smiles. “You should choose the star for the top.”  
“Are you sure?” you question. “I really don’t mind letting you choose. It’s your first Christmas, after all.”  
“How about we choose together?”  
You smile and nod, eyes scanning the selection of stars and tree-toppers. Your eyes fall upon a bright silver five-pointed star, dusted with glitter, shining in the bright lights of the store. You reach for it, completely ignoring the dozens of stars surrounding it.  
“It’s beautiful,” Thor notes, nodding in approval.  
“It is,” you agree.  
“Nowhere near as beautiful as you,” he adds, kissing your temple. You blush brightly, leading him to the check-out lane to purchase your decorations.

After celebrating Valentine’s Day and your birthdays, Thor understood the idea of gift-giving between friends, family and lovers. Shortly after the two of you decorated your bedroom, he convinced Tony to take him gift shopping, which worked out because Tony had yet to buy you a gift, and the two of you had formed a silent pact to always gift each other, in case one or both of you were ever alone save for each other.  
You found the perfect gift for Thor about a month prior to your shopping trip, careful to hide it where your boyfriend would never think to look – under the bed.

Christmas finally rolled around, and Thor bounced on your bed like an excited five-year-old. You were planning to join Tony and the Avengers for the feast, so you had watched several Christmas cartoons with just each other and were just getting to the gift exchange.  
“Alright, love,” you said with a giggle, reaching under the bed to fetch the neatly wrapped present. “Here you go.”  
Thor ripped open the patterned paper like a hungry wolf, pausing as the present inside was revealed. It’s a small framed photo of you and Thor on your birthday, when he let you wear his helmet and he wore your favorite scarf. You were both laughing as his helmet slid down past your eyes, blocking your vision, stopping on your nose bridge.  
“Just in case you have to go back to Asgard and be separated from me for a while,” you explain, watching his grin widen. “You’ll have something to keep there to remember me.”  
He leans forward, pressing his lips to yours and resting a hand on the back of your head. “I shall fall to sleep each night gazing upon your beautiful face.”  
You giggle. “You can’t even see my face, love. Your helmet’s in the way.”  
He laughs and produces his gift for you from behind your back. “Open yours.”  
You tear the paper excitedly, breathing a breath of awe upon seeing your gift. It was a necklace – a miniature Mjolnir suspended from a thin, silver chain.  
“For when I am away in Asgard,” he smiles. “For you to remember me.”  
“It’s beautiful, Thor,” you tell him breathlessly. You turn around and lift your hair as he grasps the necklace and wraps it around your neck. He closes the clasp before you tackle him, knocking him onto his back on the bed. You know he fell back intentionally – there’s no way you’re strong enough to knock him over on your own. He’s only twice as big as you are.  
“I love you so much,” you tell him, resting on his chest. He runs a hand through your hair, causing you to lean into his hand.  
“I love you too, (name),” he replies, pressing his lips to yours.  
You smile up at him. “Merry Christmas, my love.”  
He returns the smile. “Merry Christmas.”


	2. The Pirate of Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashbacks to your childhood with Thor

**The Pirate of Hearts**  
Request for _BoyfriendScenarioLady_

“Oh, Thor! Do you remember this one?”  
The god in question glances at the photo you’re pointing at and smiles with a hearty laugh. “I do indeed, Lady (y/n). That was one of our favorite past times.”  
“Yes, it was…” you agree with a contented sigh. You lean against your boyfriend’s shoulder and close your eyes with a smile. The photo in question was taken when the two of you were quite young, perhaps five or six years old in human years. After hearing a few fairy tales from your father, you and Thor decided to dress up as pirates and run through the palace pretending to pillage and plunder the residents.

_Your eyes grew wide as you and your best friend sat on the floor at your father’s feet, listening intently to the latest fairy tale he had conjured up. This one was about pirates – human-looking creatures who wore huge funny hats with feathers sticking out of them, shirts with puffy sleeves, and tight leather pants. They always carried swords and pistols around on their persons, in case danger presented itself. They stole everything they needed from innocent townsfolk, which didn’t seem right to you, but you were too engrossed in the rest of the story to care. They were master con artists who could trick local villagers into doing or offering the pirates anything they wanted. They were powerful.  
“I wanna be a piwate!” you cried when your father finished the story. He laughed and patted your head.  
“Of course you do, (y/n). Maybe someday you will be.”  
He meant it innocently, of course. Anything to make his little girl happy.  
“Lady (y/n),” Thor announced, standing up and extending a hand towards you. “We shall be pirates together.”  
Your eyes lit up even more, if possible, and you jumped to your feet, taking his hand. “Really?  
“Really!” he grinned. “Come on, maybe we can get Loki to help us be pirates!”  
With that, the two of you ran off in search of Thor’s brother._

_You found him in his chambers reading, of course. Before you could knock, Thor pushed open the door, much to the younger brunette’s disapproval.  
“What do you want, Thor?” he inquired uninterestedly.  
“Brother!” Thor cried, jumping onto his brother’s bed with enough force to knock the book from his brother’s hands. “We wish to become pirates!”  
Loki raised a brow and set his book on the bedside table. “Pirates?”  
You nodded your head excitedly. “My Daddy just towd us aww about them. They wear funny feathewy hats and puffy shirts and weather pants they cawwy swords and guns and they attack viwwages and steal stuff!” (1)  
Loki’s brow remained raised as he could not figure out why you, innocent little (y/n), would want to be such a rude and dishonest character. “Why do you want to be a pirate?”  
“They’re so cool!” you insisted, clasping your hands together and lacing your fingers as if to pray. You stood directly in front of Loki, your other best friend, and jutted out your bottom lip in the biggest pout you could manage. “Pwease Woki?”  
He couldn’t resist your pout – no one could – so he agreed. “Alright, (y/n). I’ll make you and Thor look like pirates. Just be careful what you steal.”  
You threw your arms around the brunette and held him tightly. “Thank you Woki!”  
He smiled at your enthusiasm and nodded as you let go. He drew his palms together and closed his eyes, mumbling words you couldn’t understand. Sparkling green light materialized between his hands, slowly flowing through the air towards you and Thor. It encircled both of you, blocking your vision. When the lights dissipated, you looked down at your body and squealed with delight. Your regular Asgardian gown was gone and replaced by a white shirt with puffy sleeves, a purple vest, tight black faux leather pants, and black leather pirates boots. Something dark hovered in front of your head and, reaching a hand up to grasp it, you discovered that it was your very own black tricorn hat complete with a large white feather. You squealed again and rushed forward to hug your magician in thanks. He smiled at your excitement and watched as you toyed with your sword and pistol (plastic, of course). He returned to his reading as you and Thor headed out to wreak havoc on Asgard.  
“What is our first mission, Captain (y/n)?” Thor questioned you in a loud whisper as you hid behind a clothed table in the dining hall. You blushed at your new title before scanning your eyes around the room.  
“There!” you hissed, pointing a small finger at a tray of blueberry muffins (2) on a table on the other side of the room. Your favorite dessert – as everyone knew. Your father requested them at every feast just for you. And you wanted them now.  
“Very well, Captain. How shall we get them?” Thor inquired.  
You nibbled your lower lip in thought, eyes jumping from grown-up to grown-up, seeing who was paying attention and who wasn’t. “You be a distwaction,” you instructed Thor, pointing to a group of maids standing beside the table holding your beloved muffins. “Get those maids’ attentions! I’ll get the muffins.”  
Thor nodded and sunk to the floor, crawling beneath the tables to maneuver his way to the maids without being caught. Once he was at the edge of the table closest to the maids, he slithered on his belly across the floor, stopping just before the girls’ feet. He stood slightly and dove forward, sliding between one maid’s legs. Her skirt ruffled lightly in the wind the child created, causing her to blush and press on the skirt with her hands.  
“Oh!” she squeaked in surprise, looking around for the culprit. “Prince Thor!”  
He tugged at the skirts of the other two maids, gathering their flustered attentions as well. He then ran off towards the guards standing in the doorways of the dining hall with the maids in tow.  
You watched the scene from your vantage point beneath the first table. You ducked down and ran under the tables as Thor had crawled, making a beeline towards the muffin table. You dropped to your knees and slid under, hiding in the shadows, looking around to make sure Thor was still acting as a suitable distraction. Your eyes widened when you realized he had been caught! One of the maids was holding onto him, explaining what had happened to Queen Frigga. The Queen looked at her son in surprise, wondering why in the world he would act in such a way.  
Feeling guilty for your partner’s capture, you sulked out from beneath the table, abandoning your precious muffins with the intent of giving yourself over. Head and arms hung low in shame, you slowly shuffled your way over to the Queen.  
“It’s my fauwt, Queen Fwigga,” you admit softly.  
“(y/n)? Whatever do you mean, darling?” she inquired curiously.  
“We were pwaying piwates, and Thor asked what ouw mission was. I towd him to distwact the maids so I could steal the muffins…”  
Frigga smiled and extended a hand to rest on your cheek. You looked up at her, your big eyes sparkling with childish guilt.  
“I understand,” she assured you, nodding at the maid to let go of her son. “Now, how did you two become pirates? Surely you do not own those clothes.”  
“We asked Loki, Mother,” Thor admitted. “He agreed because Lady (y/n) asked so nicely.”  
You blushed and nodded. Frigga smiled. It seemed both of her boys had a thing for you.  
“Well, go ask Loki to reverse the magic, and maybe the three of you can play outside,” Frigga decided.  
“Yes, ma’am,” you and Thor agreed together. You ran off towards Loki’s room to undo the spell._

“We really did want to be pirates, didn’t we?” you recall with a laugh.  
“Yes, we did,” Thor agreed with a sincere smile. “But do you know my favorite memory?”  
You look up at him in silent question, awaiting his answer.  
He closes the photo album and sets it aside before planting a kiss on your forehead. “The memories I make every day, being with you.”  
You smile up at him and rest a hand on his cheek. He leans into your hand before leaning in to kiss you properly.

 

(1) Wow, it’s actually kinda difficult to write with a “l” and “w” speech impediment.  
(2) One of my favorite snacks :3


	3. Mini God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're pregnant with Thor's baby

**Mini God**  
Request for _Diana_  
A/N: This one’s shorter than the others. Sorry. It’s fluffy though!

You slowly made your way into the kitchen, a hand resting subconsciously on your baby bump. You smiled as you found your husband standing at the stove, attempting to cook what smelled like pancakes. You and Pepper had tried teaching the boys how to cook a few meals so that they could manage by themselves and provide for their women.  
You shuffled into the room and took a seat at the table. Your tall blond turned and smiled at you before turning his attention back to the stove, hoping to not burn your breakfast. He flipped the current pancake in the pan once more before lifting it onto a plate, accompanied by a second pancake. He then set said plate on the table in front of you, along with a knife and fork and your favorite pancake toppings. You drenched your breakfast in (f/topping) before digging in, moaning at the taste. The edges were slightly burnt, but the middles were perfect, and hey, you were pregnant. You ate a lot of interesting foods now.  
“Thank you,” you smiled as you set your empty plate in the sink.  
“Anything for you,” your husband’s deep voice replied. He moved behind you and gently wrapped his arms around your waist, enveloping your baby bump. “How are you feeling?”  
“Much better now,” you noted, leaning back against the Asgardian’s chest. “I didn’t even get sick this morning.”  
“That’s wonderful!” he beamed, glad that you weren’t in pain. “Is she awake yet?”  
You were just far enough along to have learned that your baby was a girl. You were ecstatic, having always wanted a girl, while you knew that Thor didn’t mind which gender it was.  
“I don’t think so,” you shook your head. “She hasn’t moved much.”  
“You finally get a break then,” Thor smiled, nuzzling his nose in your hair.  
You nodded. “I’ve needed one. She’s gonna be a fighter or an athlete – she never stops moving.”  
The Asgardian chuckled, removing himself from your waist and grasping your hand in his, leading you out of the kitchen. He led you to his room where he sat you on the bed carefully before moving to stand in front of the entertainment center that Tony had insisted on installing, regardless of the fact that Thor had absolutely no idea how to work any of the systems.  
“What would you like to watch?” he asked you, turning slightly to look at you.  
You named your favorite movie, knowing that he had it. He smiled before finding it and setting it in the DVD tray, grabbing the DVD and TV remotes and sitting beside you on the bed. You immediately snuggled into his side, soaking up his warmth as the movie started. You soon fell asleep, lulled into relaxation by your husband’s heartbeat.

A jerk from inside you woke you up, and you groaned as you ran your hand across your stomach. “Easy, baby girl,” you cooed. “You can wake Mommy up without using her kidneys as a punching bag.”  
Thor awoke to your sudden movement. He opened an eye and yawned slightly, looking up at you. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine,” you assured him. “She just woke up.”  
“Is she kicking?” he inquired, half concerned and half excited. He hated when you were in pain, but as every husband (or older sibling) does, he was dying to feel the baby kick beneath his hand.  
You giggled, grabbing his hand to rest on your lower belly. “Yeah, she is.”  
He waited eagerly, eyes on your belly, his large hand taking up most of the space. You watched with an amused smile. He always got so excited when he had a chance to fell the baby kick.  
You winced as your daughter’s leg connected with your abdomen, causing you to jump lightly in pain. Thor pressed a kiss to your temple as he grinned, the baby’s tiny foot pressing against his hand. You turned slightly, curling into your husband’s chest. His hand remained on your belly, rubbing soothing circles across it in an attempt to calm your antsy baby. You nuzzled your head into his chest, closing your eyes and breathing a soft sigh. Your arm was bent and lying against your side, your hand brushing against his as he continued his circles. His lips connected with your forehead as you drifted back to sleep.  
“I love you,” he said softly.  
“Love you too, you murmured back.  
He gently squeezed your belly. “And I love you, daughter.”


	4. Keep Holding On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get hurt and lose your memory

**Keep Holding On**  
Request for _Dorky Love_  
A/N: You died. Sorry. Oh, and (c/n) means “codename,” as in your agent name like Hawkeye or Black Widow.

He couldn’t believe you were gone. No one could. How could you be gone?! One minute, you were fighting side-by-side with the team, with him, and the next, you’re on the ground, bleeding profusely and losing consciousness.  
He still beat himself up over it. It didn’t matter how many times the others told him it wasn’t his fault – he was Asgardian. They believed very stubbornly about things. And he believed that he could have saved you, had he been focusing on the fight instead of how much he loved you.  
You hadn’t blamed him, either. You’d told him so as he held you in his arms, trying to cease the bleeding. His hand was pressed firmly to your abdomen, ignoring how much of your blood coated his flesh. You’d told him that it wasn’t his fault, that he tried his best, and that you loved him.  
But he lost you, and he blamed himself anyway.

“Do you want to help organize her memorial?” Steve asked, leaning against the doorway of Thor’s room. The door had remained closed and locked since the team had returned after the fight. Thor only emerged from his confinement for food.  
He thought for a moment before slowly getting out of bed. He stood by the door. “Give me a moment.” He quickly dressed, slipping out the door to meet Steve in the hallway. The soldier offered him a sympathetic smile as they walked down the hall to meet the rest of the team.  
They asked questions about what you liked. You’d never discussed your memorial specifically, as you hadn’t planned on dying, but Thor knew enough about you to fill in the blanks. He knew which flower bouquets to surround your photo, as well as which photo of you to display. He knew your favorite colors, and he knew that you didn’t want people fussing over you.  
You’d died on the battle field, which happened to be the ever-bustling streets of New York. Not wanting the memorial to get destroyed, the team set it up on the roof upon its completion. It had been your favorite place to go to think, to be by yourself when your room wasn’t enough.  
“She was one of the best,” Steve said softly.  
“She made us better,” Bruce admitted.  
“She put up with me,” Tony smirked.  
“It was nice having another woman on the team,” Natasha mused.  
“She trained with me,” Clint smiled.  
“I loved her more than anything,” Thor whispered, tears streaming down his face. The others turned to him with sympathetic smiles. They’d all lost someone, be it friend, family, or lover, in their line of work.  
“She’s in a better place now,” Steve assured the god, laying a supportive hand on his bulky shoulder. Thor simply nodded, appreciative of his friends’ efforts.  
“Do you want to join us for a movie night?” Bruce inquired as the team headed back inside.  
The god shook his head. “I need to be alone.”  
The others nodded in understanding, leaving the blond to be by himself as they returned to their business.

“Now, (c/n),” a deep voice addressed you.  
You looked up from your lap, your arms still resting on the cool metal arms of the chair you were seated in.  
“You know what you have to do?” the voice inquired.  
“Stop the Avengers,” you replied monotone.  
“Good girl,” the voice chuckled. “Go now.”  
You nodded and stood, strapping your daggers to your thigh and tucking your gun into the holster on your hip. Your leather boots thumped against the concrete floor as you left Hydra headquarters and made your way outside to your mission car – ironically, a 2014 Dodge Avenger.  
You drove hastily, wanting to get this mission over with. You weren’t sure why, but a tingling spread through the pit of your stomach whenever you thought about attacking the Avengers. You couldn’t remember anything from your life before Hydra found you. You’d been on the brink of death.  
You eventually reached New York and parked your car a few blocks away from the local shawarma restaurant. Hydra’s tracking systems located the team there once you’d reached the city. All you had to do was make your way there without raising suspicion.  
You walked up to the door with confidence, trying to keep the look of monotone anger upon your face as you walked inside. Only a few other patrons were present, plus a couple of workers. Your boss had instructed you to kill anyone who stood in your way.  
The Avengers turned their attention towards the door as the bell above it jingled, signaling that someone had entered or exited the establishment. They all looked up to see you walk in, and their eyes widened as though they’d seen a ghost. Or, you know, you.  
“(y/n)?” Thor whispered brokenly. They’d barely managed to convince him to go out with them, and now they wondered if he’d ever leave his bedroom.  
Your brows furrowed together. “My name is (c/n),” you replied sternly.  
“No,” Steve said slowly. “Your name is (y/n).”  
“She could be a doppelganger,” Clint warned as the Captain stood.  
Thor stood as well, taking a step closer to you. Your hand flew to the dagger on your thigh as he looked at you with his puppy-dog eyes. You kept an expression of cautious confusion on your face.  
“No,” the god shook his head, “that’s (y/n). A doppelganger could not have such beautiful eyes.”  
The dagger left its sheath and pointed at the god’s neck. “What are you playing at, Avenger?”  
“Do you not remember me?” he whispered, face falling.  
“I do not know you,” you replied uncertainly. The tingling sensation returned, bubbling through your lower belly. Red flags popped up across your mind, telling you not to kill this admittedly attractive blond or his friends.  
“You do know us,” Tony argued, standing as well. Your free hand slid down to reach your gun as the others stood, seeming to gather around you. You backed away until you hit the door, glaring up at the group before you. With a growl you turned and ran, fleeing through the door and bolting down the street until you reached your car. Hastily climbing in, you shoved the key into the ignition and slammed your foot on the gas, peeling out of the road like a roadrunner.

After what felt like endless driving, you returned to headquarters and shut the engine. You angrily pushed open the door and got out of the car, heading inside the base. You found your boss working on the computer systems, not even aware of your return.  
“Did you succeed?” he inquired as you tapped your foot impatiently.  
“They caught me off guard,” you replied simply. “They swore that they knew me. They called me (y/n).”  
Your boss hesitated before standing abruptly, staring at you. “Did you succeed?”  
“No,” you repeated. “Why did they think my name was (y/n)?”  
“You can’t refuse a mission and get away with it,” he answered, avoiding your confusion.”  
“Answer me!” you cried as he stood taller, trying to intimidate you.  
“I think it’s time to reset you,” he stated, grabbing your arm with a bruising grip and walking back to the metal chair.  
“No!” you argued, ripping your arm from his grasp. “Tell me what happened to me! What happened before I came here? How did you find me?”  
“You don’t need to know,” he growled in reply. “You belong to Hydra. That’s all you need.”  
He gripped your arm again, and your free hand slid down to your dagger. You drew it from its sheath and stabbed your boss’s arm, freeing your other limb and pulling away. You turned on your heel and ran, scrambling to your Dodge Avenger and turning on the ignition. You drove away with as much speed as you had when escaping the Avengers themselves. You opted for driving around New York as you thought about all that had happened. You wondered if the team of heroes could help put the pieces together.  
You eventually passed Stark Tower, and a memory flashed behind your eyes. You saw yourself – or, at least, you assumed it was you – in a party dress, dancing with the tall blond from before. The others were around you, smiling and dancing, and… congratulating you? Why were they congratulating you?  
You parked along the side of the road, walking up to the building. As you entered, a voice that seemed to seep out of the building itself startled you.  
“Who are you, miss?”  
“I… I’m not sure…” you admitted.  
“I will inform Mr. Stark of your predicament,” the voice said. You nodded and waited, wondering if they’d just kick you out.  
The group from the restaurant met you at the door, some with happy expressions, others with concerned curiosity.  
“What are you doing here?” Tony inquired.  
“I…” you paused, unsure of exactly why you had come. “I need your help.”  
“Why would you need our help?” Steve questioned.  
“I don’t know who I am,” you admitted. “I’ve worked for Hydra as long as I can remember, and I know that’s reason enough for you not to trust me. But you all seemed to know me earlier and my boss is hiding something from me… I just don’t know what it is.”  
Thor pushed past the team until he stood just before you. “Do you remember me?”  
You looked up at him with a small nod. “A little bit.”  
His expression softened as he turned to the others. “We must help her.”  
Tony shared a look with the others before sighing softly. “Alright, we’ll help. But if you’re tricking us so you can betray us later, you will regret it.”  
“I’m not tricking you,” you replied. “I swear.”  
They led you to the main lounge room where they sat you down on the couch between Thor and Steve. The others found seats around the room, either on furniture or the floor.  
“What do you remember?” Steve inquired.  
“Not much,” you replied. “I felt something when I saw all of you in the diner. There was a… a feeling in the pit of my stomach, telling me not to hurt you. I thought it might just be guilt, my softer side coming through. But something about you calling me (y/n) was familiar, so I ran back to the base and asked my boss. He tried to hook me up to a machine that wipes your memory, starts you over from scratch like a new cell phone. He refused to tell me anything about how he found me or my life before Hydra. So I ran from him too. I don’t have anywhere else to go and you guys were so sure that you knew me… so I came here, hoping you could help.”  
“How much do you want to hear from us?” Bruce asked softly, handing you a glass of water.  
“Maybe you could start with how you all know me?” you requested.  
They seemed to hesitate, making you nervous.  
“You and Thor,” Natasha began, gesturing to the tall blond beside you, “were romantically involved.”  
You turned to look up at the muscular god, who smiled softly. “That makes sense…” you whispered.  
“It does?” Tony questioned, wondering how you could be so accepting of such a big fact so soon.  
“I may not remember much,” you repeated, “but when I saw the Tower as I was driving through New York, I got a sort of flashback, like the building sparked a memory. It was some kind of party, and I was dancing with you,” you turned to look at Thor, “and the rest of you were dancing and smiling, like you were celebrating something.”  
His smile widened ever-so-slightly. “That was our anniversary, about a month before you died.”  
“Died?!” you cried incredulously. “When did I die?”  
“About six months ago,” Natasha explained. “You were helping us fight off a highly dangerous threat right here in New York and you got hit. You got shot by some kind of advanced weaponry. The bullet lodged itself into your abdomen, making it impossible to remove it or stop the bleeding. We didn’t have enough time to get you to a hospital. There was nothing we could do.”  
“How am I here, then?” you questioned, your hand absent-mindedly finding the scar on your lower belly. As you touched it, another flashback began.  
_You lied in Thor’s arms, bleeding profusely. He was crying, as were you – the entire team was. You were dying, and there was nothing anyone could do.  
“I am so sorry,” the god repeated like a mantra, kissing your hair. Your hand reached weakly up to cup his face as you smiled to the best of your ability.  
“Don’t be,” you coughed out. “I don’t blame you. It’s okay. Just stop that monster, and take care of the team.”  
“I love you, (y/n),” he sobbed.  
“I love you more,” you whispered as your eyes closed and your hand fell limp at your side.  
After the team took you to the morgue, they left to begin your memorial. Hydra knew all about you – they knew that you were one of the Avengers’ most powerful members. A couple of agents sneaked into the morgue after hours and snatched up your body, taking it back to headquarters. Their boss stitched the wound in your abdomen before hooking you up to an electricity generator, surging volts through your veins.  
Turned out you hadn’t officially died. Your heartbeat had slowed enough for you to be legally dead, but it hadn’t completely stopped. It didn’t take much for Hydra to bring you back, but you had been “dead” long enough to forget most of your old life. So Hydra took you in and trained you to be a weapon, preparing you to take down the Avengers since you had the power to do so._  
You gasped as the memory ended.  
“What did you see?” Steve asked, placing a hand on your shoulder.  
“My death,” you whispered. “I wasn’t completely dead. “I was legally dead, enough for you all to think I was gone, but I was alive enough for Hydra to revive me. And I was dead long enough to forget everything.”  
“Do you remember more now?” Bruce inquired.  
“A little,” you nodded. You leaned into Thor’s embrace as he wrapped his arm around you. “It might take a while to remember everything but I remember that I had a life before Hydra, with you guys…”  
“You can come back to that life,” Steve said. “We’ve missed you.”  
You looked up at him before looking around at the team. They all looked back at you with nodding heads and reassuring smiles. “That sounds nice,” you said softly.

That night, surprising the team, you opted for sharing Thor’s room. You’d been alone for six months, and you’d felt the emptiness inside from having a lack of friends and loved ones around. So when the god had offered, you’d accepted.  
You changed into one of Thor’s T-shirts, which almost reached your knees, and crawled into bed beside the blond. He smiled warmly and wrapped his bulky arms around you, pulling you close. Your head rested on his chest as your own arms wrapped around his torso. You closed your eyes and sighed at the welcoming warmth. You hadn’t felt this loved in a long time.  
“I love you,” he whispered, kissing your hair. “You do not have to repeat it. I understand if you are not ready.”  
You looked up at him, nibbling the inside of your lip. “I love you too.”  
The smile that stretched across his lips was brighter than the sun itself. He leaned forward and pecked your lips, the smile remaining on his face as he fell asleep. Burying your face in his neck, you followed suit, smiling softly.


	5. Pretty Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You decide to jump in and help the Avengers fight

**Pretty Maiden**  
Request for _Ayat_  
A/N: So obviously this starts off during The Avengers, but I don’t like rewriting existing scenes exactly, so it’s got references to the Battle of New York but it’s not exactly the same.  
Also, (a/n) means “agent name,” like how Clint is Hawkeye. Whatever cool codename you want to have.

“Hulk!” Steve cried over the ruckus emitted from cars slamming into concrete. “Smash!”  
The green creature grinned and launched himself at a building currently inhabited by one of Loki’s alien monsters. His muscled hand closed around the neck of the beast, ripping it away from the building and throwing it to the ground fifty feet below.  
“Tony! Can you close it?” the Captain called.  
“There are too many coming out,” the billionaire replied, blasting another monster with his plasma thrusters.  
“Hawk?” Steve inquired, ducking behind his shield as an alien launched at him and rebounded away.  
“Out of arrows,” the archer replied sheepishly, jumping across the gap between two rooftops.  
“Nat?”  
“A little busy,” the assassin replied as she tackled an alien from behind and commandeered its ship.  
“How about you, Thor?” Captain called out.  
“I cannot generate a large enough storm to stop the army,” the god replied with defeat in his voice.  
Steve didn’t even have time to sigh as a petite woman with (h/l) (h/c) hair and twin daggers rushed past him, stabbing through aliens like pancakes. Your black tank top and spandex pants clung to your body like a second skin, revealing your curves as well as your muscles.  
You stabbed the monster attacking Steve, throwing its carcass to the side with an aggressive shift of your arms. “You alright?”  
Steve stared at you, impressed by your skills. “Yeah, thanks for the help.”  
You nodded, turning to stab another alien before jumping away faster than Steve could ask for your name. All anyone could see was a (h/c) and black blur as your amplified speed mingled with your combat training, taking down every enemy in your path.  
A certain thunder-wielding god was momentarily distracted as you launched yourself up and landed on the rooftop a few buildings away from him. He stared at you in awe as you jumped from roof to roof, stabbing and kicking away the monsters, until you reached the blond.  
“Very impressive, m’lady,” he complimented, turning his attention back to summoning the storm. You looked up, finding the portal in the sky from which aliens were still emerging.  
“Is that where they’re coming from?” you clarified.  
Thor nodded. “The Man of Iron is trying to close the portal, but there are too many monsters coming through.”  
“I’ve got a missile on my tail,” Tony called through the earpiece. “Let’s see if I can make it follow me into the portal.”  
“Are you crazy?” Steve hollered back. “You may not come back out.”  
Tony didn’t reply, instead flying straight up into the sky, headed for the portal with the nuke right behind him. You watched him, instantly wondering about the level of his sanity. You were almost certain that he wouldn’t make it back.  
He surprised you by falling back through the portal, though he didn’t seem to be in much control of his body. He fell limply through the air, back first, head bent as far backwards as it could with the helmet on. You watched as the entire team rushed to where they presumed he would land, hoping he was still alive. You remained on the rooftop, watching from above.  
The green creature’s cry shook you your wandering mind, gaining your attention. Looking closer, you saw Iron Man move just a little, and caught the expressions of relief that painted everyone’s faces.  
Thor glanced up at the rooftop you’d been on when he’d left to save Tony, frowning slightly upon discovering that you were nowhere to be found.

“And you have no idea who she was?” Bruce inquired to Steve as they sat in the shawarma restaurant.  
“Not at all,” the Captain replied. “She just showed up, killed more of Loki’s army than I could count, and disappeared.”  
“She assisted me as well,” Thor added. “She kept the monsters away while I summoned the storm.”  
“At least she was on our side,” Tony mused.  
“We hope,” the doctor corrected. “She may have helped us but that doesn’t make her a good guy.”  
Thor frowned again. He didn’t know you, anything about you, but he wanted to believe that you were good, that you were both fighting on the same side. “She helped us defeat Loki, did she not?”  
“She could have been working for Hydra,” Natasha noted. “Some of their group is still around and recruiting new members. They’d have her help us before they’d help Loki. He’s a threat to them, too.”

There was another attack on New York, and you appeared again. The team still knew nothing about you, and you didn’t plan on revealing yourself.  
Of course, you hadn’t planned on one of the Avengers to be insanely attractive with biceps bigger than your head, either.  
You rushed into the battle, a battle cry on your lips as your daggers slashed through the air. You slayed every enemy in your path, flying through the streets like a harmless tornado.  
Well, harmless to the citizens, of course.  
You were the enemies’ worst nightmare.  
You’d caught Thor’s attention again, and he nearly took a blow from one of the other sides’ henchmen as he was too busy staring at you to keep an eye on the fight. He ducked at the last second, barely missing the fist that aimed at his face, and swung his hammer out, knocking the baddie unconscious.  
You smirked at him as he stared at you, clearly distracted. You knocked out several more attackers before pausing. There seemed to be a distinct difference between the Avengers and the enemy – there were far fewer henchmen now. Iron Man and Hulk took care of the last few, and you were just about to dash off when a red gloved hand caught your arm. You turned a cautiously confused gaze to Captain America.  
“Who are you?” he inquired, holding your arm.  
“Call me (c/n),” you replied carefully, trying to pull your arm away. His grip remained.  
“Who do you work for?”  
“No one.”  
“Why are you helping us?” Iron Man asked, flipping open his mask to reveal his face.  
“Because you’re the good guys,” you shrugged. “We’re on the same side.”  
“Do you want to join us?” Thor asked hopefully.  
“I’m not sure-” Clint was cut off.  
“At least come back with us,” Captain offered. “If you don’t work for anyone, you could join us. Do you have a family?”  
You hesitated before shaking your head. “No.”  
“It is settled then,” Thor beamed.  
You hesitantly followed the team as they led you back to Stark Tower.

“So you’re on your own?” Bruce inquired. “Do you ever get lonely?”  
“Yeah, a little,” you replied, taking a seat on the couch. “My parents died a few years ago and I’m an only child. I’ve been living on my own since they died.”  
“Were you born with super speed?” Steve wondered.  
“Yeah,” you nodded. “My mom could turn invisible and my dad had super strength. My mom was born a mutant; my dad was experimented on when he was young.”  
“Did they fight the bad guys, too?” Tony questioned.  
“Sometimes,” you nodded again. “My mom didn’t really like to fight until I got kidnapped. I still don’t know who it was, but they saw my powers and figured that they could either use me to fight their battles or hold me for ransom and capture my parents.”  
“What happened?” Bruce wondered.  
“My parents took the guys out no problem,” you replied. “They were really weak; amateur villains. They didn’t stand a chance.”  
“So you just decided to use your super speed to help the greater good?” Clint summarized.  
You nodded once more. “I figured that I was a mutant for a reason. I wanted to give back to the community.”  
Conversation slowly died down as the lot of you remained in your respective seats, sipping your drinks and looking noncommittally at various pieces in the room. Your eyes were stuck on a very fascinating stain on the carpet while the others alternated between eyeballing you and pretending that they weren’t.  
“I’m going to bed,” Tony announced suddenly, standing. He paused in the doorway, looking back at you. “There are several guest rooms. You can stay.”  
You mumbled out a “thank you” as he left, returning your gaze to the floor.  
“I can show you to a guest room,” Bruce offered. You nodded and stood with him, following him out of the room. He led you to the elevator and escalated one floor, leading you to a hallway full of spare rooms. He gestured to the doors, offering you to take your pick. You chose a random room in the middle, opening the door slowly. It was simple and cozy, with a Queen-sized bed, a bedside table, a four-drawer dresser, and a walk-in closet. You turned and thanked Bruce for his help. He nodded with a small smile before turning on his heel and heading to his own room.  
You looked around the black-and-white scheme as you sat on the bed. The pillows were paper white while the feather comforter was jet black. The walls were strikingly white, and the bedside table and dresser were dark oak. You rummaged through the closet to find a small selection of clothes already stocked. You wondered why Tony Stark would be stocking women’s clothes, but figured that they were either from past girlfriends or preparation for future girlfriends, and left it at that. You opted for a grey tank top and black lounge pants, moving to the attached bathroom to change. You brushed your (h/c) locks and ran a tired hand across your face before moving back to the bed and sitting down again. A knock on the door caught your attention.  
“Come in,” you called softly. The door opened to reveal Thor, who slowly closed the door behind him as he crossed the threshold into the room.  
“Thor, right?” you clarified. He nodded with a smile. You gestured to the foot of the bed, giving him permission to sit. He nodded again and sat, still smiling.  
“Did you need something?” you inquired.  
“I just wanted to speak with you,” he replied.  
“Why?”  
“Because I think you’re a beautiful and skilled maiden and I wished to know you better.”  
You paused, staring at the blond. No one had ever been so sweet. “Thank you…”  
He beamed, glad that you hadn’t turned away at his forwardness. “Something draws me to you, Lady (y/n).”  
You blushed lightly. “It’s just (y/n). ‘Lady’ makes me sound regal.”  
“I mean it with utmost respect,” he assured you. “You are a wonderful woman.”  
“Thank you,” you repeated with a small smile.  
He hesitated, looking at you cautiously. “Would it be too forward of me to kiss you?”  
You paused again, not used to men asking for permission. “If it is… then it would be forward of me too.”  
He took your response as an affirmative and leaned in, one hand reaching up to gently hold the side of your face. You leaned into his touch, scooting closer. His lips pressed against yours, making you melt beneath his warmth. You sighed softly against his mouth, your lips moving together in perfect sync.  
He pulled back after a moment, still holding your face. His lips formed a soft smile, matching your own.  
“That was nice,” you whispered.  
“Yes, it was,” he agreed. You looked up at him, your (e/c) eyes staring into his sparkling blues. “Would it be too forward to ask you to be my maiden?”  
You smiled. “Just as forward as it would be of me to accept.”  
He grinned and pecked your lips again.


	6. Of Course

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're deaf. Thor thinks you don't like him.

**Of Course**  
Request for Diana

It had been a year since the accident and you were holding up fairly well. You’d learned a bit of sign language, though you preferred text or writing. Sign language was complicated and it required a translator.  
Since you’d lost your hearing during the Battle of New York, your brother Tony felt responsible and made it his mission to take care of you from then on. He’d convinced you to live with him in the Tower where he and JARVIS could look after you and keep you safe. He’d informed Fury, who informed the rest of SHIELD, about you and your incident, so they knew what to expect.  
Each of the Avengers learned about it along the way. You’d made it a point to instantly sign your predicament or write it out so that whoever you were conversing with didn’t think that you were ignoring them, or wonder what was wrong. Natasha had introduced herself to you, glad to have another girl around, and you’d signed that you were deaf. Having had a few sign language lessons, she nodded in understanding.  
Bruce had been told by Tony while they were working in the lab. The doctor had asked about him having a sister that no one knew about and why you were suddenly living in the Tower, and Tony had explained the incident.  
Clint had been there when the explosion had sounded too close to you, damaging your hair cells (1) and removing you of your hearing. He’d instantly carried you as far away from the battle as possible.  
Steve had walked in on you signing to Natasha. Cocking his head in confusion, you quickly grabbed a pen and notepad and wrote I can’t hear.  
Thor, apparently, had yet to figure it out. He had a habit of coming up behind you and excitedly telling you about something that had happened, but as you couldn’t see him, you couldn’t know that he was trying to get your attention. He didn’t want to startle you by tapping your shoulder or standing in your way, so he assumed that you were ignoring him, and his visits to you became less frequent.

You were seated at the table with Natasha, Clint, and Tony, sipping coffee and munching on breakfast, when the subject came up.  
Clint opted for writing his thoughts on a notebook so that Natasha and Tony could understand as well. Natasha’s sign language was rusty, and Tony’s was non-existent. So, (y/n). How are you fairing?  
You wrote back, Very well, although I fear that Thor isn’t very fond of me.  
Furrowing his brow, Tony took the pen. Why would you think that?  
He hardly speaks to me in any form, and he always seems upset when I see him.  
Does he know about your hearing? Natasha added. You paused. You hadn’t told him… was it possible that he hadn’t caught on.  
I don’t know.  
Just as Tony was about scribble out a reply, Thor himself walked in. He smiled and bid everyone a “good morning,” but frowned when you didn’t reply. Natasha looked at you and pointed behind you, causing you to turn around. You smiled and waved at the blond, who offered a small smile in return.  
I don’t think he knows, Natasha wrote.  
Can you guys tell him? you requested.  
“Hey, Meatswing,” Tony called, catching the god’s attention. “Come here.”  
Thor complied and stood beside you, looking at the billionaire.  
“Have you heard the news?” Tony asked.  
Thor shook his head. “What news?”  
“My sister here is deaf,” Tony stated.  
Thor’s eyes widened and he suddenly regretted his decision to ignore you. “That is most unfortunate. What happened?”  
“She lost her hearing in the Battle of New York,” Clint explained. You looked around the four of them, rolling your eyes as they spoke normally.  
Sorry, (y/n), Clint wrote. He knows now.  
You nodded, looking up at the god. He smiled down at you, glad that you had a reason to seemingly ignore him. He quickly stole the notepad and pen, adding his own thoughts. Would you like to go on a date?  
You read it with a blush before pointing to the blond, as if to ask, ‘with you?’ He nodded, still smiling.  
You smiled as you wrote, I would love to.  
He held out his arm for you to grab, which you did. Your petite arms wrapped around his gigantic bicep as he led you out of the kitchen, leaving a confused Tony, smirking Clint, and smiling Natasha behind. Clint slid the notepad closer to Tony to show him the messages. Tony’s jaw dropped open as his head turned to stare after the two of you.  
You stopped by your room to fetch your white board and dry erase markers before leaving the Tower with the God of Thunder.

After asking where you wanted to go via white board, he led you down the block to a small café that you’d informed him was your favorite. He held the door open for you to walk beneath his arm. You wrote your drink of choice on your white board to show the barista, who nodded as Thor placed his own order. He then gestured to the entire room, offering you to choose a table. You chose one towards the back as the barista served your drinks.  
He sat across from you, the big goofy smile never having left his face. He held his hand out, silently asking for the white board. You nodded and passed it over. I am most pleased that you said yes, he wrote. You blushed as you took the marker.  
I was surprised that you asked.  
He frowned before replying. I have always had an interest in you, Lady (y/n). Before I knew of your situation, I was under the impression that you were ignoring me, so I began losing faith.  
You read the message with a pang of guilt. Poor guy; no one had informed him. I apologize. I assumed you knew since everyone else did.  
He smiled again. No apology required, my lady. It is all fixed now.  
You nodded in agreement, sipping your drink.  
You were quiet for a few moments, looking into each other’s eyes with contented smiles. He slid the white board and marker from under your arm, quickly scribbling a note. Would it be alright if I kissed you?  
A blush claimed your cheeks as you wrote, Absolutely.  
He leaned forward across the table, not needing a boost as he was so tall. You, on the other hand, had to brace your arms on the table edge and stretch up in order to meet his lips. A contented sigh escaped your lips as his warm hand reached up to cup your face. It slid to the back of your head, holding you close. Your hands rose to rest on his chest, eyes closed in bliss.  
He rose from his seat and walked around the end of the table, sliding into your side of the booth. He sat down, still cupping your face and kissing your lips, wrapping his free arm around your waist. Your hands slid further up to tangle in his hair.  
He pulled back for a breath, resting his forehead on yours and smiling. You smiled up at him, meeting his eyes. He reached one hand out to grab the marker and write, Be my lady?  
You smiled and replied, Of course.

 

(1) Yeah I looked it up.


	7. Stupid Midgardian Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Thor with electronics

**Stupid Midgardian Technology**  
Request for EllaMarie14

Thor let out a loud, irritated growl, tossing the small rectangular piece of plastic and metal to the floor. It landed on the carpet with a thump, sitting innocently on the floor as though it hadn’t spent the last two hours infuriating the god.  
“Thor?” you called, knocking on the door to your shared room. You had your own room down the hall, but since your relationship with the blond had blossomed beyond friendship, you opted for spending most nights in his room.  
“Come in, Lady (y/n),” he sighed. You pushed the door open and found him pouting on the bed, thick arms crossed and his brand new cell phone lying motionlessly on the floor.  
You bit back a smile. “Troubles with Midgardian technology again?”  
He continued to pout, looking down at his lap. “Yes.”  
You let out a soft giggle as you crossed the threshold into his room and sat down beside him on his bed. “What was it this time?”  
“This thing called a ‘cell phone’,” Thor groaned, gesturing to the plastic on the ground. “The Man of Iron acquired it for me so that we may communicate with each other more conveniently, but I cannot program it!”  
You reached down and grasped the phone, holding it in your hands before rolling your eyes. Of course Tony would give Thor a complicated touch-screen iPhone. “It’s not your fault, love,” you noted, kissing his cheek. “Tony just gave you a complicated phone.”  
“Can you help?” he asked softly, looking like an overgrown blond puppy.  
“Sure,” you smiled. You scooted higher on the bed, settling back against the pillows beside him. You leaned against his side as you slid your thumb across the screen, unlocking it.  
“Alright,” you began. “iPhones have a software called Siri. You tap this button,” your thumb pressed the screen, “and it activates. Then you can ask it questions like where a place is or anything you want. You can even hold conversations with it.”  
“Like JARVIS?” he compared, taking the phone from your hand.  
“Kinda,” you nodded. “JARVIS is a little more updated than Siri, but yes.”  
He nodded in understanding, tapping icons and asking you what they meant. You explained text messages, phone conversations, email, and web browsing. You also told him that he could put music on it to listen to, but that was a process for another time.

From then on, he went to you with all of his Midgardian technology problems. Most of said problems emanated from his iPhone, which he often refused to use unless you were there to assist him. You found it cute, like a puppy that can’t figure out why the hamster won’t come out of the ball. So you willingly helped, spending many a night curled up with the god on his bed, teaching him what the different buttons did.  
Of course, he had problems with other modern inventions. The TV set was very workable until Tony hooked up an entertainment system with five other consoles connected to the same TV, making you have to change the input channel for each device and infuriating the god. He often yelled at the screen, demanding to know why it wasn’t obeying the Son of Odin. During such times, you’d sit beside him and show him which button he needed to press. You’d then curl into his side as he calmed down and accompany him in watching whatever movie he’d been arguing with.

Kitchen appliances weren’t the blond’s friends either. He’d discovered the hard way that soup bubbled over when you heated it up too long and that sticking a fork in the toaster was not the solution when the PopTarts got stuck and wouldn’t come out. He’d also learned that baking was nowhere near as enjoyable when you refused to use oven mitts and burned your hand once on the oven rack and a second time on the glass pan that held the brownies you were trying bake. He may be a god, and it may take more effort than most to injure him, but prolonged contact with a four-hundred degree oven did a good amount of damage.  
So the better part of your afternoon was spent instructing your technology-challenged boyfriend to hold a bag of ice while you cut up the brownies.

You sat on the couch in the main living room, an Xbox controller in your hands and your eyes glued to the TV screen. Your thumb pressed a button automatically, your character swinging her chainsaw around her body like a ballerina, beheading every zombie in arm’s reach. You let out a triumphant yell as you passed the level, the game auto saving as you reached for your drink on the coffee table. Footsteps thumped gently on the carpeted floor as the next level started. You didn’t have time to see who your visitor was as you were sent to save citizens from the apocalypse.  
The cushion beside you dipped as weight was added, and a large arm wrapped around your shoulders. You smiled and snuggled into the warmth at your side, thumbs furiously pressing buttons in order to not be eaten by the zombies. Your boyfriend watched as your excitement grew – another level passed!  
You looked up at him as the game saved, stealing a kiss as his arm tightened around you. He kissed your forehead as the next level started up. Before you could begin his hand covered yours, pressing the “pause” button. Your brows furrowed in confusion as you looked up at him.  
“Teach me?” he asked softly. You grinned and reached up to peck his cheek.  
“Of course.”  
And so the day was spent cuddling on the couch, teaching Thor how to use the Xbox.


	8. Sweet Home Yggdrasil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor misses home

**Sweet Home Yggdrasil**  
Request for TheLostAsgardian

 

It was Thor’s nature to be friendly, upbeat, and happy all the time. Obnoxiously so. He was always smiling and laughing, enjoying himself and having a good time, as well as making sure everyone else was having a good time. Even when the entire rest of the Tower’s residents were in a crappy mood, Thor was there with his bright smile and sparkly eyes to make everyone feel better.  
So, naturally, the rest of the Tower’s residents became worried and slightly scared when the embodiment of sunshine itself stopped being so happy and upbeat. His face was fallen and his eyes lost their sparkle. He ceased smiling and he was always found in a slouched position wherever he sat.

“What’s up with Meatswing?” Tony asked after calling the team in for a meeting.  
“I don’t know,” Bruce replied, shaking his head. “He’s in a funk.”  
“How do we get him out of it?” Steve inquired.  
“We have to find out what caused it, first,” you stated.  
“Any ideas?” Tony asked.  
“He hasn’t said anything about it,” you sighed. You spent most of your time with the god, and even you knew nothing about his spontaneous depression.  
“We have to figure it out,” Bruce said. “(y/n), you’re in charge of finding out what’s wrong.”  
You nodded before leaving the room to find Thor.

“Thor?” you called through the crack in the door. Nothing was heard from the other side, adding to your worry. You slowly pushed the door open to find the blond in the exact same state he’d been in for the last week – seated on his bed, slouched, hair unkempt (which would be hot if it wasn’t so sad), clothes mussed and worn, eyes dull and crestfallen, no trace of a smile on his lips.  
It broke your heart to see him so unhappy.  
You slowly padded inside, trying not to startle him. “Hey you,” you greeted with a soft smile. “How are you feeling?”  
You were greeted with a grunt, which you dubbed as progress. Closing the door behind you, you moved to sit at the foot of his bed. “Are you alright?”  
He sighed before looking up at you, eyes red and puffy from past crying sessions and mouth set in a permanent frown.  
“Oh, honey,” you breathed, lunging forward to wrap your arms around his back. He immediately responded, large arms enveloping your waist and damp eyes pressing into your shoulder. You sat on his lap, facing him, and ran your fingers through his hair.  
“What is it?” you asked softly, pressing a kiss to his head.  
His arms tightened around your waist, pulling you as close as possible, almost as if he were afraid to let you go. “I miss my home,” he replied, gruff and nearly inaudible.  
“Aww,” you cooed, pulling back to meet his eyes. “Are you homesick?”  
He nodded, head resting on your shoulder. He took a shaky breath before explaining. “Since Loki destroyed the Bifrost, I have no way of returning home to Asgard. I’ll never see my family again…”  
A small smile formed on your lips. “You are aware that I have teleportation powers, right?”  
He looked up at you, brows knitting together in confusion. “Is that important?”  
Giggling, you pressed a kiss to his head. “I could transport you to Asgard.”  
His tear-soaked icy blues lit up with home. “Really?”  
“Of course. We can leave whenever you want.”  
“Would you go with me?” he asked gently.  
Smiling, you rested your forehead on his. “Always.”

One flash of light later, you were standing at the entrance to Asgard. Smiling, you let Thor lead the way, since you had no idea where to go and probably weren’t allowed.  
“Thor!” Frigga greeted in surprise, wrapping the blond in a hug. She pulled away, looking at you. “And who is this?”  
“Mother, this is (y/n),” Thor replied. “She has powers. She brought me here.”  
“Then I owe you my thanks,” she smiled. “I have missed my son.”  
“Nice to meet you, ma’am,” you replied with a short courtesy.  
“Thor…” Frigga began, turning to face him. “Do you recall how we thought Loki fell off the Bifrost after it was destroyed?”  
Thor nodded, confusion furrowing his brows.  
“He’s come back.”  
His eyes hardened as he turned away. You looked between him and Frigga.  
“I’m sorry dear,” Frigga said, smiling once more. “How much has my son told you?”  
“Just that Loki broke the bridge and Thor thought he’d never be able to come back,” you replied.  
“That is all true,” she nodded. “But Loki has returned. Odin is furious, of course, but I simply cannot turn my son away, adopted or otherwise.”  
You nodded, understanding family loyalties. “Why did he come back?”  
“We’re not sure. He’s been acting strangely. I fear he has dark plans.”  
“Brother!” a familiar voice called, and you could hear the venom masked with a smile.  
“You are not my brother,” Thor replied through gritted teeth.  
Loki placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. “Look at you, cutting ties.” He looked behind the blond to see you and his grin widened. “What’s this? Bedding mortals again? I thought I taught you better.”  
“Leave her alone,” Thor growled.  
“Oh, I plan to,” Loki shrugged. “One mortal will not stop my plans.”  
“What plans?”  
“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

It turned out that Loki’s plans involved turning his back on Asgard and Jötuns alike and trying to enslave Midgard. Thor caught him as he tried to leave the realm, bringing the Warriors Three and Lady Sig along with him. You stood with Queen Frigga and watched, worried for the outcome.  
“Stop this foolishness, Loki,” Thor warned, brows furrowed. Though he claimed that the dark-haired god was not his brother, he still loved him as one, and didn’t want him to hurt himself nor your home world.  
“Foolishness, Thor?” Loki sneered in reply. “The only foolishness is your pathetic attempts to stop me.”  
“Give it up, Loki,” Volstagg groaned. “You cannot take on all of us.”  
“You have already killed so many Asgardians and Jötuns,” Sif added. “Do you really need more bloodshed?”  
“Until the mortals bow to me as their king,” Loki explained, “there will always be bloodshed.”  
“So be it,” Thor sighed. He ran forward, hammer outstretched. The Loki he attacked was a clone, dissipating as soon as he swung his arm.  
“Are you ever not going to fall for that?” Loki chuckled in stereo as another hundred clones appeared.  
“Which one is the real Loki?” Sif asked, spinning on her heel and searching.  
“Just start swinging,” Volstagg suggested, throwing a punch at what turned out to be air.  
Fandral swung his sword, catching the real Loki in the arm. He fell to the ground with a yell, clutching the wound.  
“Found him,” Fandral stated.  
Thor tossed his hammer, landing it on Loki’s chest, pinning him to the ground.  
“That’s hardly fair,” Loki smirked before hissing in pain.  
“Stop this, Loki,” Thor said again.  
“Never,” the trickster replied.  
“Enough!” a voice boomed. Everyone jumped in surprise as you turned your head to see Odin making his way over. “You are all acting like children.” He looked around, brows furrowing as he found you. “Who are you?”  
“This is (y/n),” Frigga introduced. “She’s a friend of Thor’s. She brought him here.”  
“How?” Odin demanded. “The Bifrost was destroyed.”  
“I have powers of teleportation, Sir,” you answered softly, bowing your head respectfully.  
“Loki,” Odin addressed, turning his attention back to the fight. “You are hereby banished to live as a mortal on Midgard. No powers, no status, nothing.”  
“You cannot-”  
“I am the King!” Odin shouted, cutting off the trickster’s protest. “I can do what I see fit.” He tapped his staff on the ground, sending Loki flying backwards into a flash of light. Mjolnir returned to Thor as the blond looked at his father.  
“I’m sorry, Father,” he stated softly. “I did not mean for it to go this far.”  
“And to think I thought you were ready to be King,” Odin said, shaking his head. “I want you and your mortal girl to return to Midgard for the time being.”  
Thor nodded, moving to hug his friends and mother goodbye.  
“It was good to meet you,” Frigga smiled, wrapping you in a hug. You returned the gesture in surprise.  
“You too, ma’am,” you smiled.  
Thor grabbed your hand, intertwining your fingers as you concentrated on the Tower, teleporting the two of you home.

Once back, you settled down together in Thor’s bed, thinking over everything that had happened.  
“Do you think we’ll run into Loki now that he’s stuck on Earth?” you inquired.  
“It is possible,” Thor replied, pressing a kiss to your forehead. You hummed happily as your head rested on his chest. “But I would not worry. He is mortal now. He cannot hurt us.”  
“It’s not important, anyway,” you smiled, looking up at him. “All that matters is us.”  
He smiled and nodded in agreement as you leaned forward, claiming his lips with yours.


	9. Two Heads Are Better Than One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor and Loki comfort you when you're sick. Fluff but no romance

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**  
Request for Miriam Thordóttir  
A/N: A lot shorter.

A sneeze escaped your sinuses and your hand reached shakily for the box of tissues on the nightstand. After blowing your nose, the tissue fell to the floor with the rest of its fallen friends, creating a crumbled white mountain.  
“Morning, love,” a silky voice called, followed by the door closing. “How are you feeling?”  
You groaned as though you were dying, curling further into your blanket sauna. Loki chuckled at your reaction, setting a mug of tea and a package of Saltine crackers on the nightstand beside the tissue box. You reached for said box, requiring another tissue for your still dripping nose, only to find air and thin cardboard. A whine left your throat before the door opened again.  
“Are you feeling any better?” a deep voice inquired, stepping into the room. A brand new box of tissues was set on the table after being ripped open. You hummed gratefully before plucking a few tissues and pulling them back into your sauna.  
“I’ll take that as a no,” Thor stated, setting the bottles of pills and water beside the mug of tea. Loki moved to the other side of the bed and sat down, trying to pry the covers away from your head.  
“Come on, love,” he cooed softly. You whimpered as the blankets were pulled back, revealing your red, sniffling face. He chuckled softly, sliding under the covers and cuddling into your side. His left arm served as a surrogate pillow, your head burying into his shoulder. His hand played with your hair while his right rubbed soothing circles on your back.  
“Are you hungry, Lady (y/n)?” Thor inquired. You managed a small nod before realizing that you’d have to sit up to eat. Loki sat up slightly, pulling you up with him. He kept you tucked into his side with his arm around you while Thor opened the package of crackers before passing them to you. You retrieved a cracker with a shaky hand, nibbling on the salty snack.  
“Do you need pain killers?” Loki asked gently, looking down at you. You nodded slowly.  
“Head or stomach?” Thor inquired, looking between the two bottles.  
“Head…” you croaked out, stuffing the rest of the cracker into your mouth. Thor nodded and opened the appropriate bottle, pouring a couple of pills into his hand. He then sat on the edge of the bed on your left side, offering you the pills before reaching to grab and open the water bottle. You swallowed the medicine and downed half of the water before handing it back to the blond.  
“Would you like some soup?” Loki asked as you leaned against his side. You nodded softly. Thor held out his hands as Loki’s hovered over them, wiggling his fingers. Green magic emanated between the two sets of hands, forming a steaming bowl of chicken noodle soup. A couple more finger wiggles added some ice to the bowl, cooling it down enough for you to eat. Thor held a spoonful of the broth to your lips, smiling as you gently slurped it down.  
“You know you two don’t have to stay here with me,” you mumbled, coughing at the end.  
“We want to,” Loki replied with a soft smile as you continued eating. You managed a small smile after finishing off your soup, snuggling into the thin man’s side. Thor set the bowl on the table before climbing under the covers, lying down beside you. You smiled up at him as his bulky arm draped across your stomach, fingers gently rubbing your skin to soothe the ache before it started. You closed your eyes and ‘hmm’ed softly, enjoying their loving touches. Thor’s right arm propped up his head, allowing him to smile down at you. You began drifting in and out of consciousness, whimpering softly. Thor and Loki shared a look before pressing the backs of their hands to your forehead, hissing in response. Your head was burning as though it were on fire. They shared another look before nodding, Thor returning his hand back to your belly while Loki’s remained on your head. He closed his eyes and his body shifted, changing from pale to blue, runes forming along his skin. His now blue hand rested gently on your forehead, transferring a comfortable cold to your skin. Your lips opened to let out a contented sigh as you leaned into the touch, welcoming the icy feeling. You soon fell asleep, wrapped up in Thor’s warmth and Loki’s ice.

Thankfully they were gods, and it took a lot more for their immune systems to screw up and get them sick than it did for you.


	10. That's When My Life Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your weapon of choice is a frying pan

**That’s When My Life Begins**  
Request for Shyama  
A/N: co-written by ViolinFire14. 

You’d been instructed to stay put. You were given strict orders from every single Avengers to stay still in the safety of your room and not venture out into the battle happening elsewhere.  
But you’d never been one for listening.  
You waited a good long while, ensuring that everyone would be distracted enough to not focus on you so obviously interfering. You looked around your floor for a weapon, deciding that your hard-back books would most likely not be very effective against alien monsters. You sauntered into the kitchen in search of a cleaver when your eyes settled upon a cast iron frying pan sitting innocently on the stove. You recalled a movie where a young girl fought for her life with a frying pan and decided to test it out, wrapping your fingers around the black handle and lifting it up like a sword.  
You weren’t prepared for just how heavy cast iron is and nearly dropped it on your foot.

Frying pan in hand, you shuffled outside to the fight. Sure, you only had enough fighting knowledge save your own clumsy butt when being mugged and that was the very reason everyone told you to stay inside, but you felt rather useless cooped up in the Tower while all of your friends were risking their lives for this measly little city.  
A surprised shriek escaped your lungs as an alien launched at you, attaching itself to your hair. You spun around and swung blindly, whacking the monster in the face with your pan. Grinning triumphantly, you ran further into the heated battle, weapon at the ready.  
“(y/n!)” Tony yelled through his suit. “We told you to stay inside!”  
“Yeah, but…” you trailed off, ducking as a monster flew past you to get to Steve.  
“But nothing,” Steve argued, the alien bouncing off his shield. “It’s too dangerous.”  
“And I’m useless in there!” you countered. “I’m the only one not helping!”  
“You can help by keeping yourself alive,” Natasha reasoned, ducking behind a car with her gun outstretched.  
“I can help by helping,” you argued, throwing your arm out, your frying pan colliding with an alien’s face.  
Steve’s brows furrowed in confusion as he wondered why on Earth you chose a cast iron pan as a weapon, while Tony was laughing so hard his suit doubled over.  
“See?” you insisted, bouncing excitedly. “I can help!”  
Steve sighed. “Fine. But be careful.”  
You offered him a mock salute and stuck close by, figuring you’d get creamed if you went into the thick of it by yourself. You stood with your back to his, keeping an eye on any monsters trying to sneak up on the Captain.  
You gasped in shock as you realized, of all the stupid things you could have done, that you had just made a huge mistake. Now, the alien creature would be after you, and within mere seconds, the creature rose from the ground and aimed to attack you.  
You clutched onto the pan tightly, and fear took over your senses. You dashed down the street to the Tower, hoping to reach the door in time. You were so caught up in trying to escape that you didn't realize there was another person in front of you.  
With a loud thud, you crashed to the ground. You internally cursed yourself for your clumsiness. When you looked up, you saw a kind hand stretched out towards you, offering to help you get back on your feet.  
You accepted without hesitation, feeling yourself being lifted effortlessly off the ground, back to a standing position. Once stable and sure you wouldn't fall over, you finally looked at the figure that had been watching you quietly.  
His hair was a light, golden blonde, and he was wearing a red cape. You recognized him immediately as the god you’d been harboring a crush on. Before you could thank him – not that you’d ever managed more than two words to him without tripping over your own tongue – the alien that had been chasing you launched at him. Thor swung his hammer with ease, catching the alien’s jaw and sending it flying backwards. He then turned his attention back to you.  
“Why are you holding a frying pan?”  
“It’s my weapon.”  
He shrugged, deciding that it worked much the same as Mjolnir, minus the lightning. You stood back-to-back, him holding Mjolnir and you wielding a cast iron pan.

“I still can’t believe you took out those aliens with a frying pan,” Tony laughed as he poured himself a drink. You had all returned to the Tower after winning the fight, and you, Tony, Thor, and Clint were socializing in the main kitchen.  
“It was the first thing I grabbed,” you replied with a sheepish grin.  
“I’m gonna start calling you Rapunzel,” Clint teased.  
“I think it made a most effective weapon,” Thor defended, confused by their amusement.  
“I’m sure Rapunzel thought so too,” Tony smirked. He and Clint left to return to their own rooms, leaving you alone with Thor.  
“Thanks for the help today,” you began with a nervous smile. “You saved my ass.”  
“It was my pleasure,” he smiled brightly. “You fight very well.”  
“Thanks,” you returned. “I’ve picked up on a few things, watching everyone else fight.”  
“Your frying pan would be most useful in the next battle. Though I do not understand why brother Barton and brother Stark find it so amusing.”  
“It’s a movie reference,” you explained. “It’s a Midgard thing.”  
He nodded in slight understanding, standing before you. You looked up at him, shifting awkwardly on your feet. A warm hand cupped your cheek, keeping you still. You could feel the heat radiating from his body as he leaned in closer, eyes fluttering closed. Yours only widened as warm lips pressed against yours. All of your dreams hadn’t prepared you for how it would really feel.  
He pulled away all too soon and smiled at you, offering his arm. You wrapped your arms around his as he led you down the hall.


	11. Baby I'm Amazed By You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have Aspergers and Thor is comforting

**Baby I’m Amazed By You**  
Request for approximately 1000 geese  
A/N: I only know one person with Asperger’s and aside from me not liking her I didn’t see anything odd so I wasn’t sure what it entailed. The requester described it as a temper tantrum mixed with a panic attack so I tried my best. I did a little bit of research but I apologize if it’s off.

Falling in love with a Midgardian wasn’t in Thor’s plan.  
Falling in love with the most special Midgardian he’d ever met wasn’t in Thor’s plan.

You’d had a hard life. You were special, and no one but your mother understood. You had high powered panic attacks almost every day. You were aggressive and compulsive, and it was hard for you to interact with most people.  
Your mother discovered that early on. You had only been in first grade for half a day when you panicked and had a fit. The teacher had called your mom to come and get you, and since then she decided to homeschool you. You never felt as though you were missing out. You didn’t have as many friends as the kids in public school, but you had your best friend – your mother. She took you on walks, collecting leaves and flowers to learn about nature. You conducted science experiments with the help of your Children’s Book of Science. Your mother only taught you math that you would actually use, not caring if you could find the angle of x or the length of a hypotenuse. You loved history, and your particular specialty made you really emotional when it came to learning about evil dictators like Stalin and Hitler.  
You didn’t have a normal life, and you didn’t want one, either.

One would think that, after all of the other attacks on New York thanks to Spiderman, that your mother would move the two of you out after the Avengers set up headquarters. But you stayed put. She knew it was dangerous, and she tried to keep you from watching the news in case it frightened you.  
Another battle broke out, and the Avengers were soon destroying New York in an attempt to save it. Your house had been crashed into during the fight, causing you and your mother to run screaming. But you had gotten separated. Your mother was crushed beneath a car, leaving you on your own. You’d never been on your own.  
You screamed as an alien monster picked you up and began flying away. All you could do was scream. Then, in a flash of gold and red and black, you were flying in a much gentler embrace. You looked up at your savior, and the sight took your breath away. The one and only Thor – your mother told you stories about the Avengers – was carrying you, gold hair flowing in the breeze and handsome features etched with determination.  
He set you down gently, finally looking at you. The sight took his breath away. He’d never seen a more beautiful maiden. Your (e/c) eyes were wide with wonder and your (h/l) (h/c) locks were slightly tangled and framing your face. He smiled and gently grasped your hand, placing a kiss on the knuckles. “Go somewhere safe. I will return for you.”

He kept his promise. Why he had taken such an interest in you, you’d never understand. But he had, and he spent every minute he could with you. He told you about Asgard and his family, which made sense when he had to suddenly go away for a few days. He would always come back to you, and you eventually got use to him having to leave.  
He knew you were different from the start, but he didn’t know what it was. When you had a breakdown in the middle of the day, he understood. You were emotional, and it was hard for you to express that emotion healthily. You would scream and yell and stomp your feet, as though you were a child unable to tell your parents what you wanted. He would simply hold you close and run his fingers through your hair, which he found early on helped you calm down. He’d kiss your head and whisper sweet nothings in your ear, waiting for your breathing to slow and your hands to unclench. He was a very patient god, and he loved you.

You were reluctant to go on a proper date at first. All of your dates so far had been watching movies at the Tower or a picnic in the park or stargazing on the roof. You were afraid of public outings, given your past. Even the park trips were private – Tony happened to own a park near the Tower and could vacate it whenever Thor asked.  
“What is it that frightens you?” Thor asked one day, honestly curious.  
“I’m… not good… with people…” you replied slowly, looking down at your feet. Warm arms pulled you against an equally warm chest, the heartbeat inside calming your nerves.  
“We’ll go somewhere small,” he reasoned. “Find a secluded table. As soon as you start feeling uncomfortable, we’ll leave.”  
You looked up at him with a small smile. “Okay.”

True to his word, he found a small restaurant a few blocks away. He called ahead and reserved a table in the back, away from the crowds.  
You dressed in a simple knee-length (f/c) dress with spaghetti straps and a scoop neckline. It was loose and flowy, giving you room to move as you slipped your feet into matching rhinestone-adorned flats.  
Thor kept his arm linked around yours as the hostess led you two to the table in the back. He pulled out your chair to let you sit before sitting down himself. He then ordered drinks for the both of you, taking your hands and running his thumbs over your knuckles. He knew you were nervous, and you weren’t trying to hide it as your eyes darted around the room. He raised a hand to his lips and kissed your palm, earning a small smile.  
All was going well until the small restaurant got crowded, every single table being filled. Your nervousness grew and not even the comfort of Thor’s hands around yours could calm you down. Your leg bounced anxiously as people looked your way. It felt as though they knew you were different, and that they didn’t believe you deserved to be out with a god. Thor knew exactly where your mind was going, and leaned over the table to peck your cheek. Small children and teenage girls, once catching sight of the blond, rushed over for autographs and pictures. The noise level rose as the crowds grew and soon it was too much.  
Your chest tightened as you let out a scream. All movement stopped as everyone turned to look at you. You stood from your seat and ran out the door, running down the street away from the restaurant. You had no idea if you were running in the right direction – you just had to run.  
Thor politely excused himself from his fans, rushing towards the door and looking around for you.

He found you about ten minutes later, sitting on the ground and leaning against a brick wall. Your knees were brought up to your chest, arms wrapped around them and face resting on them. You were visibly shaking as sobs wracked your body.  
His heart broke at the sight and he rushed over to you, pulling you into his arms.  
“Shh,” he whispered, running his fingers through your hair. “It’s alright. I’m sorry love. I did not know there’d be so many people.”  
“I’m sorry… you can’t take me anywhere…” you sniffled, curling into his chest.  
“You have nothing to apologize for,” he insisted. “I only suggested going out because I thought you’d like it. I am perfectly happy having all of our dates in or on the Tower.”  
“Really?” you asked, looking up at him. “Are you sure you don’t want to be with someone that doesn’t break down in the middle of the date?”  
“Not if that someone isn’t you,” he replied, kissing your head. “I love you, (y/n). I do not want to be with anyone else.”  
You smiled softly, snuggling into his chest. He gently cupped your face with one warm hand, tilting your head up. He pressed his lips to yours with a soft sigh. You leaned into his embrace and returned the kiss.  
There was no doubt that he loved you.


	12. Chibi Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up much smaller than you're meant to be

**Request for Diana**  
A/N: Co-written by ViolinFire14.  
The request was a little difficult to understand because of the wording, so we both read it and tried to decipher it. We did our best and I apologize if we misunderstood.

You rode the elevator to your floor, and sighed, leaning against the wall. You had just had a long day at work, and were now exhausted. You worked in a small restaurant, and today was another day where the customers decided to be particularly difficult through many complaints, or just being down right stubborn and constantly changing their minds on what they ordered. To top that all off, it was very busy today, and many people had to wait for a table to be available. As a result, you were exhausted. You just wanted to go to sleep.  
The elevator stopped and you headed to your room. As soon as you walked in, you got changed into your (f/c) pajamas and slipped under the covers, not caring you had strewn your clothes carelessly on the floor. The second your head hit the pillow, you were asleep.

You woke up the next morning more excited and happy than you’d ever been. You weren’t sure why, but everything was just better.  
Sliding out of bed, you nearly tripped over your too-big pajamas. Wondering where you’d gotten such big clothes, you ditched the pants and remained in a shirt that went past your knees. You reached up, standing on your tip-toes to grab the doorknob to your room. Deciding that you were hungry, you ventured out into the hallway and headed towards the elevator.

“What do you mean, ‘something happened’?” Bruce asked cautiously as he faced the God of Mischief.  
“Just what I said,” Loki replied. “Something happened. The spell didn’t have the effect it was supposed to.”  
“Sir?” JARVIS interrupted.  
“What is it, JARV?” Bruce asked.  
“There is a little girl with (h/c) hair standing in the elevator.”  
Bruce sent a glare towards the black-haired man who, in response, nodded sheepishly. The doctor, with the god in tow, headed to the elevator to find your grinning face looking up at them.  
“Uncle Bwuce!” you giggled, holding your arms up in an obvious demand to be held. He smiled softly and leaned down, wrapping his arms around your waist. You held onto his shoulders as he balanced you on his hip.  
He then turned to Loki. “You need to fix this.”  
“I will,” the god promised before smirking. “But perhaps this could still work.”  
Loki then explained that he was trying to cast a truth spell on you so you’d admit to having a crush on his brother. You were too embarrassed to admit it on your own, and he wanted you two to be together, so he tried to help you along. But the spell had misfired and turned you into a five year old instead.  
“So you want to put Thor in charge of her?” Bruce asked.  
Loki nodded.  
“And what’s your response for her looking so much like… her?”  
“Tell everyone she’s (y/n)’s little sister,” Loki shrugged.  
Bruce sighed. You never spoke much of your family, so it wasn’t entirely unheard of for you to have a little sister that no one knew about.  
“Fine,” he agreed. “But the spell better wear off.”

By that night, the rest of the team had been told about the situation at hand - your little sister was visiting, and one conclusion had been drawn: Thor was to look after you.  
He was the one to volunteer, as when he and Loki were younger, he would often look after him when nobody else was available. So babysitting wasn't new to the God of Thunder. It just meant that you had to go everywhere with him.  
He was pretty good at looking after you. He made sure that you were fed at meal times, and made sure you had clothes to wear. He would take you out to the park and at night, you would watch a movie together - which he found was a good way to get you to sleep at night.  
Of course, one curious Avenger noticed that you looked a lot like the older you. It made him curious to find out if it was you, but something had happened to cause this. He wasn't sure, but Tony, being Tony, was determined to find out.

As Tony was, in fact, a genius, he managed to deduce (and annoy Bruce into admitting) that your lookalike child was actually you. He also didn’t seem to grasp the “Thor can’t know” concept and constantly tried to inform him.  
You were all in the kitchen for breakfast one day the first time he slipped. Thor had just made you brown sugar Poptarts which you were happily stuffing in your mouth when Tony came running in with a mug of coffee in one hand.  
“Thor!” he cried. “Guess what I found out!”  
“What is it, Brother Stark?” Thor asked, stuffing a strawberry Poptart into his own mouth.  
“(y/n)’s sister is actually-”  
“TONY, NO!”

That time had actually been an accident.

Bruce and Loki finally had to sit down with Tony and explain what had happened to you, hoping it would make the billionaire understand the need to not inform Thor and agree to keep the secret.  
It had the opposite effect. Tony happened to think that Loki’s wayward plan was hilarious and took great pride in trying to unravel it.

The second time had been completely on purpose.  
Thor, having forgotten the first incident and still believing you to be your younger sister, was cuddling you on the couch while you watched The Little Mermaid. He thought about how your adult self loved the movie and began rambling about how much he loved you.  
“You are lucky to be so close to Lady (y/n),” he began with a soft sigh. “She is such a wonderful maiden. She’s beautiful and smart and kind. She is the most amazing mortal I have ever met.”  
“THOR!”  
You both turned your heads in the direction of the yell, finding Tony running towards you with Bruce and Loki following.  
“I have to tell you something about (y/n)’s sister!” the billionaire grinned.  
“What is it, Stark?” Thor asked, intrigued.  
“She’s actually (y/-”  
His mouth was covered by two hands while the owners of said hands dragged him away.

The third time, Thor didn’t need Tony’s help figuring it out.  
After the first few days of you being a child, Thor finally agreed to let you sleep in your room by yourself. He stuck close by in case you got scared or injured, but he gave you your privacy.  
He’d grown accustomed to walking into your room in the morning to see if you were awake and ready to eat, so he was most certainly not prepared for the sight that awaited him this particular morning.  
He slowly opened your door, not wanting to startle you. He himself was startled, however, when he saw your grown up self asleep in your bed, rather than the child he had been put in charge of.  
“Lady (y/n)?” he asked. “When did you return?”  
“Mmm?” you replied sleepily, rolling over to face him. “What are you talking about? I never left.”  
“Yes, you did,” he argued, tilting his head in confusion. “You had to leave, and your little sister stayed with us.”  
“Thor, I don’t have a little sister.”  
He paused, seeming to put the pieces together. “Lady (y/n), do you at all remember the last week?”  
Sighing, you sat up, rubbing your head as you thought. Brows furrowing in confusion, you realized that you couldn’t remember much of anything. “No, not really.”  
“I think my brother cast a spell on you,” he explained slowly.  
Narrowing your eyes, you slid out of bed and stomped down the hall to find Loki.

After threatening the God of Mischief to confiscate all of his spell books, he confessed to casting a spell on you. He explained that it was meant to bring you and his brother closer together, given that he knew of your feelings for each other.  
A deep blush stained your cheeks as he unraveled his plan, partly because he had a plan but mostly because Thor was standing right beside you as his brother explained.  
“So it was Lady (y/n) the whole time?” Thor clarified.  
“Yes,” Loki nodded.  
“And you were trying to force Thor and me together?” you added.  
Hiding a smirk, he nodded again. Watching as you and Thor shared a look of awkward longing, he cleared his throat. “I’ll leave you two alone.”  
He slunk away while you turned to face the blond. Your eyes darted around the room as you tried to avoid the awkwardness of looking directly at him.  
“My brother believes that you harbor the same feelings for me as I do for you,” he began softly.  
You looked up at him. Loki had been right? “What feelings might those be?”  
Strong, warm hands rested on your hips, pulling you closer. Your chest was pressed against his, trapping your hands in-between. He leaned down while you stood on your tip-toes. You both closed the gap, your arms sliding up his chest to wrap around his neck. His arms wrapped around your waist, holding you as close as he could. A warm tongue slid across your lower lip, asking for entrance which you granted. A soft sigh escaped your lips as you returned the kiss passionately.  
You reluctantly pulled back for air, looking up at him through long lashes. Your cheeks were heated from the kiss as you smiled shyly at him.  
“I love you, Lady (y/n),” he admitted.  
“I love you too, Thor,” you whispered, pulling his mouth back to yours.


	13. Baby I Can Love You Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You love Thor, but you think he loves Jane

**Baby I Can Love You Better**  
Request for destiny  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.

You were a humble citizen of Asgard, and as such you’d spent a fair amount of time with the princes, Thor and Loki. You befriended Lady Sif when you were both young, before she became known as Lady Sif, and you became friends with the Warriors Three when you were all teenagers and they were in training to be the kingdom’s warriors. During your teen years, you became good friends with Loki, though you had been harboring a crush on the golden prince. But you knew that he was meant to marry Lady Sif, so you pushed your feelings aside and maintained your friendship with the lot of them. Thor never seemed to take much interest in his destiny, other than becoming King, but Sif always seemed to enjoy being reminded- and reminding others- of what she was to become. Loki knew of your crush on his brother and often tried to comfort you, particularly when you’d seen him being friendly with the dark haired warrior maiden.

The entire kingdom was surprised when Thor returned from his banishment with a mortal friend. A mortal woman friend, no less. His father was furious, claiming that Asgardians had no need for mortals and that his oldest son should just let her go. Thor refused, and it stabbed your heart. You knew that determined gleam in his eye. This girl was more than just a friend, just as Lady Sif was supposed to be. Sif was disturbed by the prince’s choices as well, but she played nice with the mortal- Jane- for Thor’s sake.  
The kingdom was in an uproar when Thor decided to return to Midgard with Jane. Queen Frigga tried to calm her raging husband, stating that they should let their son be free to be with whomever he wanted. Odin argued that it was Thor’s destiny to become King, and that he should stop wasting his time with mortals. Frigga had even offered to Thor that Jane could come live in Asgard as well, but Thor refused. Lady Sif was just as upset as you were, though she was able to be outright angry while you had to hide your concern.

After a few months, a party was sent to find Thor and bring him back. Lady Sif and the Warriors Three were immediately recruited, and your long-lived friendship with the crowned prince got you involved. You were excited to be included in the journey, though butterflies erupted in your stomach as you thought of seeing Thor with her.

“Are you ready?” Sif asked as she poked her head in your chambers. You wore a simple (f/c) tunic with black fitted pants, leather boots, a metal breastplate, and metal gauntlets. You tucked your favorite dagger into the holster on your hip and turned to her. Your (h/l) (h/c) locks were pulled back into a high ponytail to keep out of your eyes.  
“Yes,” you responded. “When do we leave?”  
“Now.”

"Okay, everyone. We know our mission; find Thor. Do not get distracted!" Sif said to the group before you began your different directions. You were sent in pursuit of four different science museums along the west side of the city.  
Walking gave you time to think, though maybe that wasn’t a good thing.  
What if Thor deeply loved Jane?  
What if he refused to come back?  
What if... your friendship with the god was ruined?  
You averted your eyes from the stares coming at you. You wanted to yell at everyone that your outfit was normal and to keep their noses out, but you couldn't. You had one mission.  
Thor.  
The first science museum had no luck, nor the second or third. By the forth you didn't even want to go in. You wanted to turn and leave and tell Sif you found nothing.  
But thank God you didn't.  
When you entered your eyes fell upon a tall, muscular blond male; Thor. Holding his hand was none other than the scientist Jane Foster.  
A burning feeling of jealousy, hatred and mostly sadness burned in your stomach. You despised Jane; she stole Thor from his home, the place he loved.  
What hurt you most was when Thor leaned down and placed a kiss to Jane's forehead. Jane giggled like a five year old.  
You gave out a small shriek and Thor turned.  
"(Y/N)?" He gasped. You didn't want to talk. You turned and sprinted out the museum and away.

“Did you find something?” Sif asked as you nearly ran into her.  
You nodded, biting back bile as you replied, “Thor with the mortal.”  
Her eyes narrowed. “What was he doing?”  
“Kissing her.”  
You understood the fire in Sif’s eyes, as the same fire bubbled inside you. But you had the smallest chance of being with the golden prince. Not only was he meant to marry Lady Sif, but he was now in love with Jane. Where did that leave you?  
Left behind in the dust, that’s where.

Your mission was a success in the end. Thor was brought back to Asgard, with much grumbling. You were silent during the transport and the walk to the throne room. You had nothing to say while Lady Sif scolded his reckless behavior, because how dare he run off to be with a pathetic mortal girl.  
King Odin thanked you and your party as you returned Thor to the castle, but you were dismissed before the lectures began. You returned crestfallen to your chambers, collapsing onto your bed.

“What are your intentions with this mortal?” Odin demanded once he was alone with Thor and Frigga.  
“She is but a friend,” the blond replied.  
“Then why are you so insistent on seeing her?”  
“Do you want the truth?”  
Odin nodded.  
“You have decided that I am to marry Lady Sif,” Thor began. “I must confess; I do not love her. She is a fierce warrior and a loyal companion, but she does not hold my heart.”  
“Then who does?” Queen Frigga asked.  
“Another,” he replied quickly. “Not Jane either. She is brilliant and kind, but she has another. She is simply a friend that I trust.”  
“Who is it that you love?” Odin asked.  
Thor hesitated before whispering your name.  
“(y/n)?” Frigga repeated with a smile. “Why did you not say before?”  
“What difference does it make? I am still destined to marry Lady Sif.”  
“Perhaps not,” Odin mused. “We selected Lady Sif because, as you said, she is a fierce warrior and loyal companion. She is perfectly fit to be Queen. However, Miss (y/n) is just as fierce and loyal.”  
“I see no reason that you cannot marry (y/n), if that is your wish,” Frigga concluded.  
Thor’s baby blues lit up like fireworks. “You mean it? I can marry (y/n)?”  
Frigga smiled while Odin simply nodded.

A knock on your door startled you from your self-pity, and you lazily dragged yourself out of bed. You dragged your wrist across your eyes, hoping to remove the traces of your crying session. You took in a deep breath and steeled yourself, prepared to hide all emotion from whoever was disturbing your wallowing.  
“Can I help yo- oh…” You trailed off as you opened the door to reveal Thor. “What do you need, Prince?”  
He winched. You often called him or Loki “Prince” as a tease, but the tone in your voice told him that your friendship with him was dwindling. “I… I have news.”  
“What news?” you inquired. “Is it time for you to wed Lady Sif? Or has the Allfather granted you permission to marry the mortal?”  
“Neither. I do not love either of them.”  
A spark of hope ignited within you but you extinguished it with impassiveness. “And why are you telling me this?”  
He dropped down to one knee, pulling a hand from behind his back. In his hand was a bouquet of (f/flowers) which he offered to you. You accepted them hesitantly, waiting for him to explain.  
“(y/n),” he began, looking at you with more sincerity in his eyes than you’d ever seen, “I’ve been in love with you for years. I was always jealous of Loki, for I worried that you preferred him over me. I admire Lady Sif, but I never wanted to marry her. Since we were teenagers, I wanted it to be you. Jane is a loyal friend, but I never wanted to marry her, either. I tried to ignore my love for you, and she taught me that I should try and tell you how much I care for you. I have spoken to the Allfather, and he has granted me permission to take you as my bride, if you’ll have me.”  
Your jaw had dropped by the end and you stared wordlessly at him. Your silence worried him and he stood, preparing to be rejected.  
“Thor… I would be honored.”  
You’d never seen a bigger grin on his face as his arms wrapped around your waist and pulled you against his chest. You giggled as one hand reached up to cup your cheek. He pressed his lips to yours lovingly and you responded immediately.

You were wed the next afternoon. The entire kingdom attended, with Loki as the best man and Lady Sif as your Maid of Honor. Odin performed the ceremony himself and Frigga walked you down the aisle.  
“You may now kiss the bride.” As soon as the words left the King’s mouth, warm hands encased your hips and warm lips claimed yours. Your hands rested on his chest as you returned the kiss passionately. The entire kingdom cheered at the union, but the audience faded out of your vision as you looked up at your prince.  
“I love you, Thor.”  
“And I love you, (y/n).”


	14. Love Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor desperately tries to get your attention

**Love Story**  
Request for Aʟᴇxᴀɴᴅʀᴀ Sᴛᴇᴇʟᴇ  
A/N: High school AU. Stole a “Three Elements” prompt from Creative Writing Now. The first day of school, a love note, and a recipe with a significant mistake.  
(h/type) means blonde/brunette/redhead.

 

Two brothers strolled confidently through the double doors that guarded the high school. One tall and muscular, with golden blond locks pinned away from his face. The other was a few inches shorter and lean, his black hair slicked back from his forehead. The both entered the main office and sat down in the padded wooden chairs, waiting for the secretary to sign them in. They were new to the area, coming in a few months into the year. The blond was excited for new people and new experiences. He always loved interacting with people. The brunette, on the other hand, preferred to avoid interaction. He kept to himself, studying and working on his own hobbies.  
“You’re all set,” the secretary smiled. “Thor Odinson, your first class is gym. Loki Laufeyson, your first class is science.”  
You were just walking past the office as the secretary dismissed the new students. “Miss (l/n!)” she called.  
You turned and poked your head in. “Yes?”  
“Can you show these two to their classes? Science and gym,” she smiled.  
You nodded. “Of course.”  
Thor beamed and jumped up to follow you, ready to learn your name and be your friend. Loki followed reluctantly, lingering a few feet behind you and his brother.  
The science lab was closer to the office than the gym, so you turned the corner and opened the door before turning to look at the brunette. “This is the science lab,” you said with a soft smile. “Have a nice first day.”  
He offered you a glare before strolling into the class.  
“Not very friendly, is he?” you commented, heading back down the hall.  
“Thor chuckled. “I’m afraid not. He prefers to keep to himself.”  
“We haven’t been introduced,” you realized. “I’m (y/n).”  
“A beautiful name,” he smiled, causing you to blush. “My name is Thor.”  
You happened to have gym that hour as well, so you led Thor into the room and gestured to the left. “The men’s locker room is over there. Go ask the teacher for gym clothes.” You then turned to the right, heading to the women’s locker room.  
You tried not to think about how attractive the new student was. With looks like that, he’d have girls all over him. You didn’t stand a chance. You sighed and changed into a tank top and jersey shorts, tying your sneakers before padding into the gym.  
The teacher started the class with everyone running laps around the room. As you paced your breathing and tried not to run into anyone, your eye caught a certain golden blond. You noticed how his hair flowed behind him like a prince on a steed, and you tried to ignore how good he looked in that too-tight t-shirt or how he smiled directly at you.  
Other girls noticed his secret smile and turned to glare at you. You gulped inaudibly, wondering if the new student would be a blessing or a curse.

“What do you mean you’ve found your soul mate?” Loki questioned with a sneer.  
“I’ve only just met her but she is wonderful,” Thor insisted. The two were seated at a table in the corner, away from the rest of the students.  
“Don’t tell me it’s that (h/type) that walked you to class this morning,” the brunette groaned.  
“Do not dismiss her so quickly!” Thor replied. “You do not know her.”  
“Nor do you,” Loki reminded. He took a sip of his water and rolled his eyes. His brother loved too easily.  
Thor stuffed several fries into his mouth. “Do not hate my relationships just because you do not have any.”  
Loki raised his hands in defense. “Fine, fine. You love her. What are you going to do about it? You just met. She might think you’re creepy.”  
“I could write her a letter,” Thor beamed.  
“And say what?”  
The blond’s face fell. “I don’t know…”  
“Find out what kind of treats she likes and bake her some,” Loki suggested. “I know Mother taught you some baking.”  
“That is brilliant, brother!”  
The brunette let out a soft chuckle, wondering how his brother’s journey would turn out.

The next day, you padded down the hall to your locker. You weren’t focusing on anything in particular until a strange smell wafted under your nose. As you neared your locker, you realized that the source of the scent was inside. It smelled like food- cookies, perhaps- but something was… off. Opening your locker you discovered a Tupperware container of (f/flavor) cookies. Your eyes widened in excitement, wondering who would leave you cookies. You opened the container and pulled out a cookie, instantly biting into it. Your eyes widened and you dropped the remainder of the treat, letting the bitten piece fall from your tongue as well. There was definitely something wrong with those cookies. Had it been a prank?  
Thor’s heart fell as he watched you from a few feet away. He and Loki were hunkered down behind a corner, watching your reaction to the blond’s loving message.  
“What did you do?” Loki asked in a whisper.  
“I did what you suggested!” Thor defended.  
“You must have messed them up somehow,” the brunette reasoned.  
“I followed the recipe exactly,” the blond replied.  
Unsure of what to do with bad-tasting food, you dropped the container in the trash bin and headed down the hall to class. Thor rescued it from the black bag, glad that the container was sealed. Loki opened it and took out a cookie, taking a bite. His face matched yours as he spit the bite into the trash. Thor’s face fell more.  
“Thor, you must have missed something,” the younger insisted.  
Still unsure, Thor took a bite himself. His face paled as he slowly spit the cookie out. “But what did I do?”  
“It tastes very salty,” Loki noted. “Did you use too much salt?”  
“I didn’t use any salt,” Thor shook his head. “Only sugar.”  
Loki paused. “Which container did you get the sugar out of?”  
“The square one on the kitchen table.”  
Loki’s hand came up to rest on his forehead. “Thor, the sugar is in the round container on the counter. You used salt, not sugar.”  
Realization hit the blond and spread across his face. He looked down pitifully. “I ruined it.”  
“You can try something else,” Loki said. “Try the love letter thing.”

Over the next week, identical love letters would appear stuffed into the grates of your locker door. They were all written with the same color ink on the same notebook paper, folded into the same plain white envelope with your name written across the front. They would all start out the same- My lady (y/n)- and end the same- Your loving admirer. They were sweet and well-written, reminding you of a romantic fairy tale in which everyone lives happily ever after and bad things cease to happen. You knew such a lifestyle was impossible, being in high school and having no love life whatsoever.  
The letters made you smile and blush and sigh contentedly as you read them. You would lean against the locker and read it before class, since they were always there right as school started. Then you’d stuff it into your jacket pocket or the pocket of your jeans, or if you were feeling protective, you’d put it in your school bag.  
A certain blond would watch from his corner as you read the messages. He worried that it would be creepy or unwanted, but his face lit up when he saw you smile. He wanted to tell you they were from him, to sign the letters with his name and ask you out properly. But he wasn’t sure how you’d react. He wanted to be sure it wasn’t all for naught.

You were seated by yourself at lunch, finishing some homework that was due next period. You heard footsteps approaching but ignored them, frantic to finish the assignment. A shadow looming over the table caused you to look up and meet the emerald eyes of the black-haired new student.  
“Can I help you?” you asked.  
“I know who your secret admirer is,” he said.”  
You raised a brow cautiously. You hadn’t told anyone about the letters. Did he know who wrote them? “What are you talking about?”  
“The love letters in your locker every morning?” he reminded. “I know who wrote them.”  
You paused. “Really?”  
He sat down beside you, taking a sip of his water. “Would you like to know?”  
“Is it a serious admirer?” you asked softly. “Not some elaborate prank?”  
He tilted his head curiously. “Why would someone write love letters as a prank?”  
“I’ve never… dated anyone…” you sighed. “Last year, a couple of the popular kids decided to pretend they knew someone had a crush on me as a joke. They wrote me letters telling me to ‘meet my admirer’ so I went and they left me alone in the middle of the forest.”  
He looked appalled. “That’s terrible! What an awful thing to do!”  
You shrugged. “You understand my apprehension.”  
He nodded. “I can honestly say that you truly have an admirer. I watched him write the letters.”  
So it was someone he knew personally. Could it be…? No, you weren’t that lucky.  
“Who?”  
He smirked. “Meet me by the apple tree after school today.”  
You eyed him warily.  
He raised his hands in surrender. “I swear, he’ll be there.”  
“Fine.”

After last period, you retrieved your school bag from your locker, stuffed with saved love letters. You took in a breath and headed outside, hoping against all hope that it wasn’t just a joke.  
You reached the apple tree and stood beneath it, looking around. Loki was nowhere to be seen, and you couldn’t see anyone headed your way. The other students were either lining up for the bus, walking down the sidewalk, or getting into their cars. It didn’t seem like anyone was coming for you.  
You let out a sigh and were about to turn and head home when a voice caught your attention. “(y/n)?”  
You turned on your heel to see none other than Thor walking towards you with a smile to rival the sun on his face. Your heart was pounding harder than it ever had – you wondered if he could hear it.  
“It was you?” you asked, barely above a whisper.  
He nodded and stopped right in front of you. “I was debating whether or not to tell you.”  
“Why?”  
“I didn’t know if you’d accept my letters if you knew who they were from.”  
“I…” You looked awkwardly at your toes. “I’ve kind of had a crush on you since your first day.”  
“So have I.”  
A warm hand cupped your cheek, tilting your head up. Icy blue eyes met (e/c). You suddenly felt at ease in his arms.  
“Would you go on a date with me, my lady?” he asked softly.  
A blush stained your cheeks. “I’d love to.”  
He leaned in, his thumb rubbing soft circles on your skin. His warm lips brushed over yours, giving you the chance to back away. You surprised him by standing on your toes and stepping forward, pressing your lips to his. Your hands rested on his chest while his free hand settled on your hip.  
He smiled as he pulled back, his hand sliding back across your face to gently tangle in your hair. You leaned into his touch, smiling up at him. He pulled back and offered you his arm. “Shall we?”  
You grinned and wrapped your arms around him with a nod.  
Loki smiled as he watched the two of you head off of school grounds, wrapped up in each other.


	15. Before He Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony cheats and Thor is comforting

**Before He Cheats**  
Request for Hannahnana45  
A/N: Another story where Tony’s a jerk. Sorry.  
Mentions of sex, I guess? I never have to add warnings… this is new.

How stupid could you get?  
How could you think that you could really trust a known playboy?  
You mentally cursed yourself as you sat on your couch in your apartment, sobbing into a pint of java thunder ice cream. Genius billionaire playboy philanthropist Tony Stark had charmed his way into your heart, making you feel warm and fuzzy and making you think he had changed, that he truly wanted to be with you.  
You should have known better.  
After six months of dating, it all blew up in your face. You thought things were going very well – he was always happy when he saw you, he told the public that you were his girlfriend, he even treated you like a princess. You should have known it was too good to be true.  
He was spending the weekend at your apartment. It wasn’t the first time, nor was it awkward. You’d been intimate already (the man was a charmer), and you felt okay with leaving him at your apartment while you ran to the store to get supplies for dinner. He had requested a home cooked meal, and how could you say no to those chocolaty brown eyes?  
Stupid.  
You used the side of your body to push open the front door, your arms full of shopping bags.  
“Tony! I’m back!” you called out. You padded into the kitchen and set the bags on the table when a sound caught your ear. It sounded like a moan… a feminine moan. Was Tony watching porn in your room? You could hear a springing sound, like bed springs being used. You gulped back a breath at how real the sounds were.  
You cautiously shuffled down the hall to your bedroom, and upon pressing your ear to the door, you thought there was no way those moans were coming from a TV. Not when they were that loud and that realistic, and not when they were in the form of Tony’s name.  
You ripped the door open, not sure if you were more hurt, surprised, or disgusted. Tony lay naked beneath a busty blonde who showed no shame in being caught. You mused that she might be a porn star, though big name or independent was debatable.  
“Tony?” you whispered brokenly.  
“Oh, hey, (y/n),” he replied casually as though you weren’t his girlfriend who just ran to the store to buy ingredients to cook dinner for him.  
“’Hey’?” you repeated. “Is that all you can say? I think you have some explaining to do!”  
“Oh,” he replied. “This is Sasha. Could you close the door? We’re kind of busy.”  
Tears welled up in your eyes and streamed down your face as you screamed for him to get the hell out. Your voice became hoarse from yelling at him and the slutty blonde on top of him. As soon as he left, you collapsed to the floor in a sobbing mess, your head in your hands and your heart screaming out.

When you first began dating Tony, you met the Avengers, purely for his own pride and ego. You hit it off with Thor, finding the god to be entertaining and enjoyable company. The other Avengers were teaching the blond about modern Midgardian technology, such as cell phones. He wasn’t particularly skilled, but he knew how to make and answer calls.  
As you sat on the couch with a half-empty pint of ice cream on your lap, you reached for your cell phone. Not a single call or message from Tony. Not one fake apology or any notice that he accepted the breakup. Pushing out a few more tears, you scrolled through your contacts until you found Thor and pressed “Call.”  
“Lady (y/n)?” he greeted with the help of caller ID.  
“Thor,” you greeted brokenly, your voice cracking and still scratchy from all the screaming.  
“What is it?” he asked, immediately serious. You had grown rather close in the time you’d known him, and you knew he’d be there for you.  
“Tony… we broke up…” you managed with a sniffle.  
“I will be right there,” he promised before he hung up.

He was there in just a few minutes. He had all of his godly powers, so he used Mjolnir to fly directly to your apartment. He knocked at the door politely, his heart breaking when you opened it. Immediately he wrapped you in a hug, picking you up bridal style and carrying you back to the couch.  
“You and Stark seemed happy,” he stated, confused. “What happened?”  
“He cheated on me,” you replied numbly. The tears on your face were dry, and you’d spent so many hours crying that you were just tired.  
“How dare he!” he exclaimed, holding you close. You curled into his chest, burying your face in his shoulder. One hand rested on your back while the other cradled the back of your head.  
“You always have me,” he promised.  
An idea came to mind. “Do you know what I want to do now?”  
He tilted his head, silently urging you to continue.  
You realized that Tony hadn’t made any public acceptance of your breakup, so as far as New York was concerned, you were still Stark’s girlfriend.  
You looked up at the god seriously. “I want to destroy his image.”

The next day, you dressed in your sexiest party dress that hugged your curves and amplified your cleavage, revealing your lean legs and currently covered feet. It was tastefully sexy, falling to your knees and flowing softly from the waist down. It was a nice party dress if it wasn’t too chilly outside, and it got you the attention you wanted if you were feeling vindictive – such as today.  
Lacing your fingers with Thor’s as though you were a happy couple, you headed to the home base of the city’s largest tabloid. You had called in with an anonymous tip that Tony’s leading lady had other obligations, and since the city believed Tony was in a happy, committed relationship, they were eager to hear the news. The receptionist grinned as she let the reporters and photographers know of your arrival, and you only had to wait a few moments before cameras and microphones came flooding in.  
“Miss (l/n)!” they yelled. “Miss (l/n)! We were under the impression that you and Tony Stark were an item.”  
You plastered on a smile. “He likes to give that impression, doesn’t he?”  
“Is this your new man, Miss (l/n)?” one female asked, eyeing Thor up and down. You looked up at him and he caught the hint, pulling you closer by your hips.  
You rested a hand on his chest. “Yes, it is.”  
“Isn’t that Thor, the mysterious alien?” another asked.  
“He’s a god,” you corrected.  
“Let’s see a kiss!” a male cameraman shouted.  
You looked up at Thor who simply smiled down at you. His hands tightened on your hips and you wondered if he was simply playing along or really getting into it. You wrapped your arms around his neck and pulled him down to your height, crashing your lips to his. Wolf whistles and cat calls sounded from everywhere in the building, and little did you know the feed was live.

Tony had just switched on the TV, lounging on the couch with a stray brunette on his lap. He flicked through the channels with a bored expression until a flash of familiar (h/c) hair caught his eye. He realized it was a news channel and left it there, much to the displeasure of the brunette sitting with him.  
“Is this your new man, Miss (l/n)?”  
He watched as you slid your hand up the god’s chest. “Yes, it is.”  
His teeth clenched as he stood abruptly, dropping the brunette to the floor. She looked up at him, her jaw dropped in offense, but he wasn’t paying attention. How dare you go on live TV and pretend to be dating that idiot? You were supposed to be his.  
He took the keys to his favorite muscle car and headed straight for the news building.

You were kissing the blond once more when Tony arrived. He let out a yell and pried the two of you apart.  
“Mr. Stark!” the reporters cried.  
“What the hell are you doing?” he demanded, glaring at you.  
“None of your business,” you replied. “I’m here with Thor.”  
“Why?” he continued. “You’re my girlfriend, (y/n). You can’t go around making out with other guys.”  
“That’s rich,” you replied with a laugh. “So I can’t kiss Thor, but you can sleep with every groupie you meet and that’s okay?”  
“It was a onetime thing,” he stated as though you should have known.  
“So were we,” you shrugged. “Now I’m done with you.”  
He continued trying to talk to you, but you grabbed Thor’s hand and turned to head out of the building.  
“(y/n), please,” Tony said softly, brokenly. He reached for your hand, causing you to turn around. He gave you his best sad eyes, adding a slight pout to his lips.  
Awws could be heard through the news room.  
“What?” you replied emotionlessly. “What could you possibly want now, Tony?”  
“I want you back,” he answered softly.  
“She’s with me now,” Thor answered for you. You were grateful for the blond and this whole stunt – you weren’t sure you’d have been able to deny the playboy without help.  
“Yeah,” you agreed. “I’m with him now.”  
With that, you took the blond’s hand once more and left.

He flew the both of you back to your apartment, and you invited him in. He had grown quite fond of coffee and pancakes during his time on Earth, so to thank him you began brewing a new pot and got out a mixing bowl for the pancake batter. Once the scent of coffee hit his nose, he was on his feet, wrapping you up in a hug. You let out a giggle and wriggled out of his grip, turning your attention back to the now heated frying pan and bowl of soon-to-be cooked batter. As he poured himself a cup of coffee, he recognized the smell of pancakes and pressed a kiss to your temple. You tried to hide your blush by ducking your head as he headed back to the living room.  
You carried a plate of four pancakes for him in one hand and a plate with two for yourself in the other. He knew where all the toppings were, so you relaxed into your soft couch and began eating while he dug out the maple syrup.  
Satisfied with your now full belly, you set your empty plate on the coffee table while he padded back into the kitchen for seconds. You chuckled at his appetite, wondering if you’d have to make more pancakes. You wouldn’t mind doing so – Thor had always appreciated your cooking.  
After finishing his second plate, he set it atop yours and leaned back against the couch. You snuggled into his side without thinking about it, having gotten used to his loving touch when you were in front of the cameras. He didn’t seem to mind as he wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you onto his lap. Your head rested on his shoulder, listening to his thudding heartbeat.  
“Thanks for today,” you whispered as he played with your hair. “I don’t know how I would have gotten through the breakup without you.”  
He smiled softly. “It was my pleasure. Stark deserved worse for hurting you.”  
You looked up at him, really looking at him. His sky blue eyes sparkled with love and adoration as he smiled back at you. Before you could stop yourself you were leaning in, your eyes sliding closed. He must have thought the same thing since his hand tightened on your hip and he leaned down to meet you. Sparks flew when your lips brushed against his. This was nothing like kissing Tony. With Tony it had been all tongue and hands and possession. Thor was loving and surprisingly gentle, giving you every opportunity to pull away, not that you would. The hand in your hair slid down to cup your cheek, his thumb rubbing soft circles just beneath your eye. The kiss was slow and sensual, making you wrap your arms around his neck and let out a soft sigh. He pecked your lips once more before pulling away and smiling at you.  
“(Lady (y/n)… I’ve been in love with you for a long time,” he admitted.  
“I think I love you too,” you replied.  
“We don’t have to move very fast,” he stated, his hand returning to your hair and carding his fingers through it. You leaned into the touch and closed your eyes. “I understand you have just been through a break up. We can move slow.”  
“I did just go through a breakup… But I didn’t love him. I loved being with him and I thought he loved me… But I want to be with you, if you’ll have me.” You looked up at him with slightly worried eyes. You hoped he didn’t think you were jumping in, having just lost a relationship.  
He leaned in to claim your lips again, using the hand in your hair to hold you close. He smiled against your lips. “I would be honored.”


	16. We Got the Fire, Fire, Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fury wants to recruit you

**We Got the Fire, Fire, Fire**  
Request for I should be studying

You struggled against the ropes holding you down. You could hear your heart pounding in your chest, louder than a thunderstorm. Your hands were cuffed together in your lap and your feet were bound to the legs of the chair you were seated in. You let out an unidentifiable whimper, ceasing your struggles. The footfalls of booted feet could be heard approaching you, and you began struggling again. Though you were tired and weak, you were scared above all else. You had been kidnapped by Hydra and experimented on to discover all of your mutant abilities. It wasn’t your fault. You’d been born with them. You had the power to control fire as well as create a force field around yourself. They tortured you when you wouldn’t comply with their requests and show them your abilities. You still had bloody cuts and purple bruises littering your body, and now you were captive again.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” a deep voice asked as a tall man with an eye patch stood before you.  
“I told you what happened,” you replied, trying to be strong. “Hydra kidnapped me.”  
“What for?” he clarified. “They always have a reason for kidnapping.”  
You let out a sigh, looking down at your lap. You saw a large chunk of metal wrapped around one of your ankles. Looking closer, you could see needles poking out of the inside, digging into your leg. You flexed your foot and winced as the needles stabbed you. You bit your lip to hide the pain and looked back up at Fury. “I have powers.”  
“What kind of powers?”  
“I can control fire,” you sighed.  
He paced back and forth before you, considering your answer. “That would certainly give Hydra reason to capture you. How did you get out?”  
“I pretended to fall asleep so the guards would leave. Once I knew they were gone, I slipped away. They kept me on a work table and they used ropes to hold me down, so I reached for a blade and cut my way out.”  
“You’re very resourceful,” he complimented. “You’d make a fine agent.” With that, he walked away, leaving you to wonder what would become of you.  
You struggled against your bindings once more, finding that the ties had come loose. Twisting the right way, you pulled the ropes apart. You reached down and untied the ropes on your legs, standing shakily. You took a step with your bound foot and nearly fell. The needles stabbing into your ankle hurt as much as Hydra’s torture, and the anklet interfered with your escape. You tried to run, resulting in a limp. Still, you were free.  
You heard sprinting footsteps and turned back to see two well-dressed agents running after you. You tried to run faster, but your foot felt like it was going to fall off with the needles poking in. You came to the end of a long hallway, and the only direction you could go was through a large door. Taking a chance, you pushed it open, landing yourself in a room full of people. Not just people – the Avengers.  
They all looked up and stared at you in surprise. They’d never seen you before. More terrified than ever, you turned to try and run, and ran straight into one of the agents chasing you. Before you could ask him to let you go, he pressed a Taser against your abdomen, knocking you unconscious.

“What the Hell are you doing, Fury?” Tony demanded as the one-eyed man entered the room. The agents that had chased you picked you up and carried you to one of the couches. Thor was sitting closest, eyes darting between your sleeping form and Fury’s nonchalant shrugging.  
“She could be useful to SHIELD,” Fury reasoned.  
“How?” Clint wondered. “How is an unconscious torture victim going to be useful to SHIELD?”  
“See that anklet?” Fury asked, pointing to your leg.  
All eyes turned to the large chunk of metal.  
“It’s an X-gene suppressor,” Fury explained. “She’s a mutant. She can control fire, and I think there’s more she can do that she won’t tell. We take the anklet off, help teach her how to control her power, and she’ll be a very useful ally.”  
“You could have just asked her to be an agent,” Steve stated. “You didn’t have to knock her out.”  
“She tried to run,” Fury shrugged.  
“You should not hurt maidens for no reason,” Thor mused, looking down at you with interest.  
Your eyes fluttered open and the first thing you saw was Thor’s handsome face. You stared up at him for a moment before sitting up, looking around. You shrank back into yourself when you saw the agents and the one-eyed man from earlier. Steve glared up at Fury when he saw your fear, but Fury merely shrugged. You shied away from the group as they continued talking about you, and you weren’t listening.

The Avengers offered you a place to stay. You didn’t have much choice, but you still didn’t trust them. They were kind to you and helped you out, and Fury seemed like a reasonable man. So far no one had tried to hurt you, so you owed them that.  
You liked the Avengers. Natasha became a friend as she was glad to have another girl around. You didn’t see much of Bruce since he was always in the lab, but he was sweet. Steve was very kind and Clint acted like a big brother. Tony was definitely your best friend, always making you laugh. Thor… Thor intrigued you. He was attractive and kind, and his voice made you melt. You tried to spend as much time as you could around him, but after learning of him being a god and having to go back to Asgard one day, you weren’t sure getting close was a good idea.

“One day” came a few months after you became an Avenger. Thor stood on the roof of the Tower, preparing to leave. The Avengers had all gathered around to give their goodbyes and wish him luck going home. You weren’t as happy for him as you wanted to be.  
He gestured for you to come closer. You complied until you were standing in front of him.  
“Lady (y/n), I have a request. It is a bit unfair.”  
“What is it?” you whispered.  
“I was hoping you would come back to Asgard with me,” he smiled.  
“You… what? Is that allowed?”  
“I am a Prince of Asgard,” he reasoned. “I am allowed to bring you home if I wish. And… if you agree.”  
You turned to look at the others who were all smiling approvingly. Tony and Natasha nodded, urging you to go. You looked back at Thor.  
“I would love to.”  
He grinned and wrapped an arm around your waist, causing you to blush. He lifted Mjolnir into the air, summoning the opening of the bifrost. Rainbow lights engulfed you and swept you into the air.

When you arrived in Asgard, Heimdall smiled knowingly at Thor, offering him a nod. You looked up at the blond with awe in your eyes. He smiled back, placing his hands on your hips. He leaned down and pressed his lips to yours, pulling you flush against his body. You gasped in surprise before responding in kind, resting your hands on his chest.  
“Be my princess?” he asked gently, kissing the corner of your mouth.  
“I would love to,” you smiled.


	17. Happy New Year

**Happy New Year**  
Request for Miriam Thordottir  
“Maybe a one-shot where the Avengers are having dinner together and Tony decides to watch fireworks and the reader runs off scared and Thor comforts her?”

You loved spending time with the Avengers. They’d all become your best friends in the year you’d known them, and they constantly invited you over to the Tower for parties or just to hang out. During that year, you’d become quite smitten with the blond god from Asgard, but you never said a word on the subject. Natasha suspected it, having caught you staring at Thor more times than you cared to admit. She asked you about it once, and when you blushed and immediately changed the subject, she simply smirked and kept the information to herself. She was trustworthy that way.

You’d been invited over for a dinner party. You practically lived at the Tower already, though you still kept your small studio apartment a few blocks away.  
You wore a nice dress to the party as Tony had requested that you dress up. It was (f/c) and the top half hugged your body nicely. It had a sweetheart neckline adorned with rhinestones and the skirt was taffeta, fanning out a little bit like a princess dress. It only reached your knees, showing off your lean legs. Your feet were secured in elegant flats with bows just above your toes. You had never been one for high heels. You tied your (h/l) (h/c) hair up in a ponytail and curled the ends to make your hair look thicker. You applied a small amount of mascara and lip stain, not wanting to overdo your makeup.  
Tony wolf whistled when you entered the Tower, causing you to blush and roll your eyes. The billionaire was always flirting, not knowing that you had your eye on someone else. While you were chatting with Natasha, you didn’t notice a certain god watching your every move.  
“Go talk to her,” Bruce insisted, nudging Thor’s arm.  
“I can’t,” the blond sighed.  
“Why not?” the doctor pressed.  
“She is the epitome of beauty and goodness. She would not want me.”  
Bruce chuckled softly. They had come to learn that deep down, Thor was a poet. “Give it a shot. Ask her to dance.”  
“There is no music,” Thor countered.  
As if on cue, Tony turned on the stereo and your favorite song blasted through the speakers. A grin crossed your face as you looked at Natasha, who chuckled at your excitement.  
Bruce gently pushed Thor’s back, nudging him towards you. The god took the hint and gulped, slowly approaching you.  
“Lady (y/n),” he greeted rather awkwardly. “You look amazing.”  
A blush stained your cheeks at the compliment. “Thank you, Thor.”  
“Would you care to dance? This is your favorite song, is it not?”  
You stared up at him in surprise. You didn’t know he knew your favorite song. You smiled and nodded, accepting his hand as he led you to the tile dance floor. The party had been for Avengers and friends only, so there were no random girls or press junkies trying to get on Tony’s good side. Plus, he was with Pepper now, so there would be no more meaningless nights. You looked around, hoping you weren’t the only couple dancing. The fewer the couples, the more eyes watching, and you were nervous enough being so close to Thor. Thankfully, Tony and Pepper were dancing, and to make you feel better, Natasha dragged Clint onto the dance floor.  
You looked up at the god with a smile. “How did you know this was my favorite song?”  
“You told me some months ago,” he replied simply.  
You looked at him in awe. “You remember stuff like that?”  
“I remember everything you’ve told me,” he said softly. Your heart warmed at the thought that he actually listened to what you said, and you stepped just a little closer.  
Your perfect moment was ruined when the song ended and Tony’s voice came through the speakers.  
“Alright, everyone. It’s eleven o’ clock. You know what that means!”  
You looked around in confusion. You hadn’t been there for Tony’s last New Year’s party.  
“Fireworks are starting,” Natasha explained. Your heart fell to your stomach and your eyes widened.  
The blinds covering the long wall on the other side of the room lifted to reveal a large bay window. Your heart raced as you realized that the window was how everyone was going to watch the fireworks display. Before you could think of an excuse to leave, it began. Loud booming noises sounded, vibrating the floor of the Tower. Everyone cheered at the colorful collage, but tears found your eyes as you looked down at the floor.  
The cheering continued and louder noises were heard. You reached up to cover your ears, memories of your childhood flooding back. When you were eight, you were outside in your backyard, watching your family set off fireworks. One of them happened to fly around before exploding into color, and instead of flying in a circle like it was supposed to, it flew straight towards you. It hit you in the leg, the heat from the lit fuse burning your skin and leaving a small mark. You’d let out a cry of pain as your aunt rushed to get some ice. (1)  
Tears flowed down your cheeks as you turned on your heel and ran down the hall. You turned and entered the first room you came to, which happened to be Thor’s. Without thinking, you curled up on the bed, hugging your knees to your chest and sobbing into them.  
The door opened and you hugged yourself tighter. You never told anyone about this fear, and so far it had worked out. You were always alone on New Year’s with a bottle of champagne and a movie to drown out the sound of fireworks. You hadn’t even thought about it being a New Year’s party until a few minutes ago.  
“Lady (y/n)?” Thor greeted in concern, his usually loud voice softened to just above a whisper.  
You looked up in embarrassment. You hated when people saw you cry, especially over something so childish. “I’m sorry. I just chose the first room I came to. I can leave if you want me to…”  
He shook his head, sitting beside you. “I just want to know what’s wrong. You were happy when we were dancing. Was it me?”  
You shook your head vigorously. “You were wonderful. It’s just-” You were cut off as a particularly loud firework exploded.  
Thor turned to his window before looking back at you, understanding in his eyes. “It’s the fireworks.”  
It wasn’t a question, but you nodded. He scooted closer and wrapped his arms around you. Your surprise melted into fear when another firework sounded, causing you to melt into his embrace and clutch his shirt. Tears stained the fabric on his shoulder though he didn’t seem to mind. You could hear the others counting down excitedly.  
10  
Thor looked at you longingly, one hand holding the back of your head.  
9  
You tilted your head up to meet his concerned eyes.  
8  
Desire bubbled to the surface as he looked at you.  
7  
Your hands rested tentatively on his chest.  
6  
He rested his forehead on yours, your noses touching.  
5  
Your eyes fluttered closed as you enjoyed the close proximity.  
4  
His hand slid down to gently cup your cheek.  
3  
You could feel his hot breath on your lips.  
2  
His thumb rubbed soothing circles on your skin, wiping away any stray tears.  
1  
You both leaned in, lips crashing together. Sparks ignited, but it wasn’t the fireworks outside. Your heart leapt and raced and pounded as you held the god close, tangling your fingers in his silky blond hair. His free hand held your waist, keeping you close as you leaned forward, knocking him backwards. He didn’t even break the kiss as he caught you, his hand roaming your back and the other fisting in your hair.  
You broke apart for air with a smile, resting your forehead on his.  
“Happy New Year, Lady (y/n),” he smiled.  
You let out a breathy laugh. “Happy New Year, Thor.”

 

(1) I was trying to add a reason for the reader to be afraid. Some people can’t handle the loud noise, like my cousin who has to wear ear plugs. That actually happened to me when I was little, the getting hit by a firework part.


	18. The Snuggly Duckling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Watching Tangled with Thor

**The Snuggly Duckling**  
Request for superepicstarkette1211  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.

You and Thor didn't plan ahead much. Often, you just waited until the day came to see how you both felt, and what you wanted to do. It would sometimes end in long walks on the beach, or just cuddling on the couch, watching TV.  
Tonight you decided just to have a movie night, having no energy to do much more.  
Thor was all up for the idea, not much caring for the activity you chose to do as long as he was with you. Plus, he still didn’t understand movies, so he was always excited to learn more.  
You had several choices. New thrillers like The Hunger Games or Mission Impossible, old classics such as Annie or The Parent Trap. You ended up looking through your Disney collection, picking out some of your favorites; Beauty and the Beast, Cinderella, Sleeping Beauty, and Tangled. You took them into the living room of your apartment and Thor looked at them with wonder, having never seen any of them. You hastily explained each one without giving too much away, and he nodded in excitement.  
"They sound most amusing, my fair maiden," he said, and you smiled, standing on your toes to peck his lips. He chuckled, and you turned to put Tangled in the disc player. You loved the music, and you knew Thor would find her hair weaponry entertaining.  
You skipped through the previews and pressed “Play” before snuggling into Thor's side. One arm wrapped round your shoulders, his hand running through your hair, as your head resting on his chest. The movie started, and you got lost in the wonders of the animation. Thor, on the other hand, was confused.  
"If she doesn't like life in the tower, then why doesn't she leave?" he asked. You giggled.  
"She can't, Thor. Her mother won't let her," you explained. It wasn’t her mother, of course, but you were going to wait and let Thor learn that on his own. You weren’t bothered by the fact that during each film you would have to answer heaps of questions. You reminded yourself that he didn’t have films on Asgard, and he was bound to be curious.  
“Why is her hair so long?” he asked, amazed by how it wrapped around the entire room.  
“Her mother never let her cut it,” you replied. “Her hair has magic powers, and if it gets cut, it loses the magic.”  
He nodded in understanding as the movie continued.

“This Flynn Ryder reminds me very much of Stark.”

“Why can they not properly portray his nose?”

“He is like Stark! Stark does not like to sing either.”

You smiled at the god as he made innocent comments throughout the movie. He decided that he very much liked Rapunzel and Flynn and the music, and he very much did not like Mother Gothel.  
You realized that you were out of snacks and slowly rose from the couch to get some more. You felt empty and cold not being wrapped in the god’s arms, but it was a short walk to the kitchen.  
A pout formed on his lips when you stood, but it was replaced with a grin when you mentioned more food.  
You thought about the blond in the living room as you opened the fridge and got out a block of cheese. A smile stole your lips as you pulled a knife from the knife stand. Slicing the cheese, you thought about the last two years with Thor. You’d been living together for the second year, and it had been wonderful. He was a wonderful boyfriend and housemate, always following your rules and trying not to let his anger overcome him. He was sweet and loving, always making sure you were happy and doing everything he could to be the cause of that happiness. He doted on you when you were sick, constantly bringing refills of tea and Saltines. He gave you space when you were angry, and when he saw you were sad, he would immediately wrap you in his arms and card his fingers through your hair.  
You placed the cheese slices along with some crackers on a plate. Thor had come to love Midgardian snack foods, particularly cheese-and-crackers. He also became rather fond of strawberry milk.  
When you got back to the living room, you saw that he had paused the movie. He claimed that he didn’t want to watch a second of it without you. You smiled at his consideration and sat back down, setting the plate of snacks on the table. When he made no movement to start the movie again, you turned to him with a confused expression.  
He turned to face you, his attention completely off of the movie. He took your delicate hands in his warm ones, looking you in the eye. (e/c) eyes met icy blue and you could see all of the love and adoration in his face.  
“Thor?” you whispered, afraid to speak too loud and ruin the moment.  
“I love you,” he stated softly.  
“I love you too,” you smiled.  
“More than anything,” he continued. “I love you more than I ever imagined I could love another. I want to be with you, always.”  
“I want that too,” you whispered. He let one of your hands go and reached over to the coffee table. There was a small drawer on the front which he opened, pulling something out that you couldn’t see since your eyes were too focused on his. He returned his hand to yours and placed yours over the object he had produced. Your eyes widened slightly when you felt the velvet coating on the small box.  
“Thor?” you whispered again.  
“I want to spend my life with you, (y/n). I never want to be without you.” He pulled back and took the box in his hand, opening the lid to reveal a simple silver band engraved with Celtic knot work. The knots formed a heart in the center, adorned with a small (birthstone). “Will you marry me?”  
“Thor… Of course I will.”  
He grinned and slid the ring onto your finger. He then took your face into his hands and pressed his warm lips to yours. You launched at him, knocking him over and eliciting a laugh from his lips. You rested on his chest, admiring the ring on your finger.  
“I love you,” you stated, looking down at him.  
“I love you too,” he replied, his hands on your hips. You leaned down to kiss him, the movie completely forgotten.


	19. Ice Princess

**Ice Princess**  
Request for Abby the Time Lady  
“Reader-chan is the princess of the Frost Giants, but she can make herself look human like Loki. She visits Loki and runs into Thor. Thor finds out that she is exactly like Loki, and he falls in love not because she is exactly like Loki, but how she expresses herself using her power since she uses her power for good.”

You stood on a rock and looked over the icy wasteland that was your home. It was cold and dark and, at times, unforgiving, but you loved it. You were born on Jötunheim, you were raised on Jötunheim, and you were the Princess of Jötunheim.  
Though it was a harsh realm to live in, being the Princess meant you were almost above everyone else. Laufey was slain, and his only heir was now a Prince of Asgard. The next highest family was yours, and your mother currently resided as Queen. But she was getting up there in age, and though Frost Giants had a longer lifespan than mortals, she wouldn’t live forever, nor could she rule forever. So you’d been trained since you were a toddler how to be the Princess and, eventually, the Queen.

You met Loki when he, Thor, and Thor’s friends invaded Jötunheim. You were close by when one of the guards grabbed his arm, turning it blue and revealing his true heritage. You wondered why he remained on Asgard instead of coming back to what was clearly his homeland. Laufey later told you the story of the battle from long ago and how King Odin took baby Loki as some sort of trophy.  
You disliked Odin after that. Loki belonged on your realm, not his.  
After Laufey’s passing, which you later learned Loki had a hand in, you often travelled to Asgard to visit the young Prince. Laufey would have never allowed it, but your mother didn’t seem to care.

You grew fond of the lost Jötun, and he seemed to become very agitated whenever you mentioned his heritage. You could tell he disliked being a, as he put it, ice monster. It stung a little, since you were completely Jötun yourself, but you let it slide.  
You promised him to never reveal who you were. You had the power to give yourself a mortal form when you set foot on Asgard, so only Loki and Heimdall the Allseeing knew what you were. Your mortal- or Asgardian, because mortal brought on too many questions- form had (s/k) skin with (h/l) (h/c) hair and enticing (e/c) eyes.  
You tried not to meet too many Asgardians during your visits to the magical prince. Too many prying eyes and they would eventually learn that you weren’t really one of them, and that would cause plenty of problems. But you had met Thor during one visit to Loki, and you couldn’t say you regretted getting caught.

You were in the library, helping Loki study. He was trying to learn a new, complicated spell, and you were trying to help him decipher the text. Neither of you heard the heavy footsteps heading towards the library.  
“Brother, Mother wants- Oh, I did not know you had company.”  
You both looked up to see, in your opinion, a very attractive blond at the door. He had a bright smile as though he was ecstatic that Loki had a friend.  
You turned to look at the young prince, who went stiff at the appearance of his adoptive brother. “Thor,” he said through gritted teeth. “This is (y/n).”  
The blond crossed the room in a few strides and took your hand in his, pressing a gentle kiss to your knuckles. “A pleasure to meet you, Lady (y/n).”  
“You too, Prince Thor.”  
“Just Thor, please,” he insisted, sitting across from you and Loki. “Any friend of Loki’s is a friend of mine.”  
He didn’t seem to notice Loki’s discomfort.  
Loki stood abruptly, gathering his books in one arm. He nodded to you before bidding you a “good afternoon.” You watched him go with concern in your eyes, hoping he wasn’t too upset.  
You also didn’t regret spending the rest of the afternoon talking with Thor.

When Thor began asking about your family, you began running out of lies. You thought it over, realizing that Thor was the only one to even catch you in the halls, so telling him wouldn’t be a very big deal. It felt like a betrayal to Loki, but Thor was so warm and trusting…  
“I have a confession,” you stated one afternoon while sitting in the garden with the blond.  
He looked at you with a raised brow, his eyes full of intrigue. “What confession?”  
You let out a sigh and stood. You closed your eyes and tilted your head up, dropping your disguise. Your height grew and your hair faded from (h/c) to black. Your skin darkened to a cobalt hue and rough runes formed on your skin. Thor stared at you in awe when you opened your eyes, revealing garnet orbs.  
“This is my true form,” you murmured, your voice deeper than it had been a few moments ago. “I’m the Princess of Jötunheim. When I learned that Loki was one of us, I wanted to know more, to meet him. I began visiting him under the pretense of being an Asgardian. He knows all of this. He didn’t want anyone else to know.”  
Thor stood, his large build only a couple of inches shorter than you. “Can you do other magic, like Loki?”  
You were surprised by his placid response and shook your head. “I have the same powers as the rest of my kind; using ice however we please. The only magic I can do is changing my form.”  
He reached out, wincing at the frozen temperature of your skin. Still, he took your hand in his, his thumb gently running over the runes on your wrist. “I understand why you both wanted to keep it a secret. Everyone knows how my father feels about the Frost Giants.”  
You nodded. “I didn’t know Loki and I would get along so well. It was nice to speak to someone who wasn’t constantly telling me how to behave.”  
He sat back down, pulling you down beside him. “I do not want this to change anything between us. I believe you are still the same person I’ve gotten to know.”  
You nodded again. “I hoped it wouldn’t change anything either. I… I like you.”  
He smiled brightly. “I like you too, Lady (y/n).”  
You transformed into your Asgardian disguise in case anyone should come passing by. You smiled up at the blond, sitting as close to him as you could.  
He placed a warm, gentle hand under your chin, holding your gaze. He leaned in slowly, giving you the chance to pull back. Instead, you leaned in as well, waiting for him to close the gap. His lips gently melded against yours, and his free hand rested on your waist. Both of your hands were on his chest, gently fisting in his tunic. His lips were warm and soft, and his breath tasted like cinnamon.  
You pulled back and smiled up at him.  
“I will have to visit you more often,” he smiled.  
“Yes, you will,” you agreed. He leaned in with a grin on his lips, pressing them to yours once more.


	20. Slippery Slope

**Slippery Slope**  
Request for Miriam Thordottir  
“They're out skiing and Thor breaks his leg and the reader feels really guilty cuz it was her idea?”

You sang along to Katy Perry’s “Teenage Dream” as you stuffed your warmest clothes into your favorite duffle. You and Thor were leaving for a ski vacation the next day, so you had to make sure you were ready. Your clothes for the trip- your favorite sweater with a tank top to go under it, pair of jeans, furry boots, and a knitted beanie- were laid out on your bed beside the duffle.  
It hadn’t taken a lot of convincing to get Thor to agree to the idea. The two of you had been trying to plan a special vacation to enjoy your relationship without the rest of the team around, and he loved making you happy, so he was willing to go along with whatever you wanted to do. He also enjoyed trying out Midgardian activities, so skiing sounded exciting.  
You knew where the best ski resort in the state was, so you were planning to drive. You were also going to bring snacks and drinks so you wouldn’t have to stop on the way. It was a long drive, and you would be tired when you got there.

“Are you ready?” you asked Thor the next day after throwing your bags into the trunk of your Jeep Wrangler. He nodded with a smile, stuffing his own bags into the car. Having learned how to use your Keurig, he made hot cocoa for you and himself using the travel mugs you’d bought.  
You slid into the driver’s seat, smiling in thanks as you accepted the mug Thor offered to you. You took a sip of the steamy liquid before setting it in the cup holder. He held his own as he got in the car, pulling his seatbelt over his shoulder. It was strange to him at first, but he got used to the feeling of being constricted against the seat. You were a very capable driver, but he became obsessed with safety.  
You munched on mini pretzels as you drove to the resort. You made a reservation a week ago, so there was nothing else in your way. You smiled at the god beside you as he bit into a muffin, looking out the window at the scenery. Your town hadn’t gotten a lot of snow during the winter, but as you drove closer to the mountains, you could see a sparkly white blanket covering the ground beside the road and the tops of the trees in the distance.

Once at the resort, Thor took it upon himself to carry all of the bags while you checked in. The receptionist smiled sweetly as she handed you the key to your room. You smiled at Thor and headed down the hallway, looking for the room with the right number.  
After dropping off your bags, you told Thor to change into snow clothes. He had been confused by that as well, but he listened to everything you had to say, so he went with it. You both changed into snow suits before heading down to rent skis. (1) You then led Thor outside and listened to the instructor on how to properly slide down the hill.  
Thor got the hang of it quickly. You had gone skiing a few times before with your family, so you were able to help him out when he stumbled. When you both made it to the bottom, you headed to the ski lift to be carried back to the top. Thor enjoyed looking around as you rode through the air, smiling ear-to-ear. Your nose was red and you couldn’t really feel your face, but you were excited, and that excited Thor.  
The second time around hadn’t gone as well. Halfway down the slope, Thor tripped over a lump in the snow, and you were too far away to stop him. You’d gone down the hill faster, so when you heard him cry out, you turned and tried to climb back up the hill. You found Thor lying in the snow, his teeth gritted as he clutched his leg in pain.  
“Thor?” you asked with worry. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, Lady (y/n),” he insisted before letting out another groan. Your eyes travelled down to where his hands were gripping his calf.  
“Are you sure?” you asked. “I think your leg might be broken.”  
You called security down to where you and Thor were waiting, and they carried him back up to the top. You followed him inside and sat with him while they called an ambulance to come get him. You insisted on riding in the ambulance beside him, and once you told him you were his girlfriend, they agreed.

“I’m so sorry,” you whispered as you sat beside his hospital bed. The nurse told you that his leg had been broken in the fall.  
He smiled softly. “Do not apologize,” he insisted. “It was not your fault.”  
“But it was my idea to go,” you reminded him. “You wouldn’t have gotten hurt-“  
“If we didn’t go, you would not have enjoyed your vacation,” he cut you off. You nibbled your lower lip as you looked at him. He leaned in and pecked your lips, causing you to smile.  
“I don’t mind getting hurt,” he said softly. “It’s part of being mortal.”  
“You’re not mortal,” you teased.  
He chuckled and kissed your head. “But you are. And these are mortal things to do. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I wanted you to have a nice vacation.”  
He scooted over in his hospital bed, making room for you. You smiled and crawled in beside him, snuggling into his side, away from his now casted leg.  
He kissed your head again as he wrapped an arm around you. “I love you, (y/n).”  
“I love you too, Thor,” you replied, resting your head on his chest.

(1) I think I went to a ski resort once when I was really little, but I went sledding, not skiing, so I don’t really know anything about it except for getting on the lift when you get to the bottom and riding back up.


	21. Queen of Jotunheim

**Queen of Jötunheim**  
Request for Scarlett Johansson aka The Black Widow  
“i am Loki biological sister and when i found out he is living on Asgard i'm going to try and set him free. When i get caught, Loki ask for me to remain in prison with him. As thor come to visit his "brother" everyday he end up falling in love with me asking Odin to free both Loki and I.”

You were the princess of Jötunheim; Laufey’s daughter. After he was killed, you became the queen. You often wondered what became of your long lost brother, but Laufey never spoke about him. Perhaps you were only second in line, not meant to be the queen, but your brother was gone, so you didn’t know. But you were the only one left, so you had to be the queen.  
Shortly after your coronation, you were discussing your father’s demise with one of your servants. She explained how the Asgardian princes had invaded Jötunheim, attacking all of the Frost Giants in sight. She also told you how the dark-haired prince’s skin had turned blue when one of the warriors had grabbed his arm, revealing that he was in fact a Jötun. You had a sinking feeling that this fake Asgardian was your missing brother…

You informed your kingdom that you were leaving for a couple of days, leaving your second-in-command in charge. You took a human form, which took several special crystals and a complex spell, and headed into Asgard.  
You were unaware of the gatekeeper’s ability to see everything. You introduced yourself as a friend of the princes’, and though he eyed you cautiously, Heimdall nodded and granted you entrance. You wondered if your story had been weak, but you padded softly into the palace nonetheless.  
You asked around for the location of the prince. Most people assumed you meant Thor and gestured to a tall, burly blond chatting with a few friends. You had to admit that he was attractive, but you shook your head in reference to whether or not he was the one you were looking for. When you reworded your question and the help understood that you were looking for Loki, they looked down at their feet as though it were a sore subject and then quickly scampered away like his name was forbidden.  
You gave in and decided to ask the attractive blond for help.  
You slowly approached the group of four men, and a shorter blond, though still very attractive, noticed you first, as he was the only one facing in a direction where he could see you.  
“And who might you be, m’lady?” he greeted with a sly smile, offering a hand. You hesitantly accepted it, not used to such close contact with people.  
“(y/n),” you replied slowly, turning to look at the taller, bulkier blond. “Prince Thor?”  
His eyes were smiling as he looked at you. “That is me, m’lady. What can I do for you?”  
“I am actually looking for Loki,” you replied, noticing the shocked expressions crossing the faces of the other three men. “No one will tell me where he is.”  
“You have not heard,” Thor concluded, his expression now rather grim, the light fading from his eyes. “Are you a friend of his?”  
“In a sense,” you nodded.  
“I will take you,” he agreed, stepping away from his friends. He bid them a pleasant goodbye, to which they all replied, before he led you down a rather dark corridor. You turned to look at the three men who stared after you, their thoughts very clear on their faces – why in the nine realms were you looking for Loki?

Loki heard Thor’s thudding footsteps approaching and let out a groan. “Thor, we are no longer brothers. You do not have to visit me and pretend that we- Who is that?”  
He was surprised to see you, mostly because he didn’t recognize you and only Thor and Frigga ever came to visit.  
“This is (y/n),” Thor introduced. “She says that she is a friend of yours.”  
You gazed at the young prince, silently pleading him to go with the story so the two of you could speak. If he admitted to not knowing you, Thor would question your intentions, and you would get caught. You weren’t planning to threaten him or anything, but you wanted to talk to him without an audience.  
Loki nodded slowly. “Yes. I remember now. You may leave, Thor.”  
The blond eyed his brother carefully before nodding and heading away, leaving the two of you alone.  
“Who are you?” Loki asked, moving a chair to the wall of his cell and sitting down.  
“My name is (y/n),” you replied, dragging a nearby stool over with your foot and sitting down yourself. “I’m the new Queen of Jötunheim.”  
His eyes widened before narrowing suspiciously. “Why are you here?”  
“Ever since I was little, I knew I had a brother,” you began, looking at Loki with a mix of emotions in your eyes. “My father wouldn’t speak of him much, so I didn’t know hardly anything about him. After I became Queen, I began talking to my servants and my warriors, trying to find some detail about my brother. They told me about how the Asgard princes invaded some years ago and when a warrior touched one of them, he turned blue instead of getting hurt. Something sparked inside me and I knew that Asgardian had to be my lost brother. I later figured out that he was still alive and living in Asgard… so I had to see him.”  
You half expected the brunette to argue and deny your accusations, but instead he stared at you with a broken expression.  
“So I have a sister,” he replied after a few moments.  
Relief flooded you when he didn’t turn you away. “It appears so.”  
“So you are not some Asgardian maiden who was once a friend of Loki’s,” a deep voice stated from the side. You turned your head in fear and surprise, finding King Odin and Queen Frigga standing a few feet away.  
“Your Majesties,” you greeted, quickly sliding off the stool and bowing respectfully.  
“Save the pleasantries,” Odin barked. “Who are you? What are you doing here?”  
“I’m the new Queen of Jötunheim,” you explained again. “Everything I just told Loki is true. I just wanted to meet him. I have been curious about him my whole life, but I never had the chance to see him.”  
“You should not be here,” Odin said, ignoring your insistence. “Frost Giants do not belong in Asgard.”  
You quickly glanced at Loki, half looking for help and half feeling bad for how Odin must have treated him.  
Loki stood and looked at Frigga, knowing she would be on his side. “Might I offer a suggestion?”  
When Odin opened his mouth to argue, Frigga placed a hand on his shoulder, nodding at the prince. “Go ahead, Loki.”  
“What if she stays with me? This is where Jötuns belong, is it not? She could share my cell,” Loki said, keeping his gaze on Frigga and his voice soft.  
“That is not a bad suggestion,” Frigga said. “She cannot harm anything from within the cell.”  
Odin was quiet before nodding sullenly. “Fine. (y/n), you are sentenced to remain in the cell with Loki.” (1)

Your time in Loki’s cell was much more pleasant than you imagined. Thor became curious and learned your true identity, but you remained in Asgardian form so the other citizens and prisoners didn’t question anything. Thor began visiting more frequently, which Loki found amusing and annoying in equal measure. You didn’t understand why the blond was vising more often or why Loki chuckled every time Thor tried to get your attention.  
You had to admit that you really liked Thor. Loki was pleasant company and he felt more like family than your father ever did, and you wondered what had happened between him and Thor for them to be so standoffish towards each other. You had tried to ask, but Loki always averted his gaze and changed the subject.  
He was asleep one evening when Thor came to visit. You told the blond that Loki needed his rest, and he informed you that he was actually there to visit you, not Loki. You sat on the floor of the cell, close to the wall, as close to Thor as you could get. You ended up leaning against the transparent wall, wishing you could be in the blond’s arms. He smiled softly at you, and you wondered if he had the same desire. You soon realized that you were falling for the God of Thunder.

The next few months were hard. After Malekith had attacked Asgard and all of the prisoners had gotten out, Loki joined Thor in trying to stop him and his army of Dark Elves. You were to remain on Asgard, not even allowed to check on your own kingdom because Odin still didn’t trust you.  
When Thor returned, with Malekith defeated and the Aether destroyed, his face was grim. You ran to him immediately, and he accepted you with warm arms. Odin was in a bad mood between Frigga’s death and your apparent attraction to his son, but he kept to himself and didn’t much bother you or Thor.  
“I’m so sorry,” Thor whispered, cradling your head with a hand. Your face was buried in his chest and your arms were around his waist. His other arm wrapped around your back, keeping you close.

You spent most of your time after that with Thor. You spent several nights in his chambers, falling asleep to his thumping heartbeat and radiating body heat.  
You were lying in his bed, trying to sleep. You hurt too much to return to Jötunheim, so you stayed in Asgard with the blond.  
Thor was lying beside you, one arm acting as your pillow and the other holding your waist. One hand carded its fingers through your hair, slowly lulling you to sleep. You curled into his chest, your arms folded and hands tucked against your chest. Your legs were tangled together, keeping you sufficiently warm.  
“I love you,” he whispered, kissing your forehead.  
You stared up at him with wide eyes. You’d hoped and dreamed, and even assumed, that he had feelings for you, but hearing him admit it was so much better. You smiled softly and tilted your head up, pecking his lips.  
“I love you too,” you replied softly, settling down against his chest with a contented sigh.

 

(1) I understand there are some issues within this. Odin doesn’t really have jurisdiction over the Queen of Jötunheim, and what would Jötunheim do without their queen, etc. But as you can see at the top, the reader ending up in Loki’s cell is part of the request, so please don’t ask questions.


	22. He Ate My Heart

**He Ate My Heart**  
Request for AwesomeBesties  
“The reader is Clint's sister and she goes live with the Avengers. She develops a crush on Thor but doesn't want to tell him. Tony pushes her to tell Thor and when she does, he tells her that he doesn't return the feelings. Thing is, all the Avengers saw the rejection and they try to help her get over Thor.”

“Come on,” Tony insisted as he poured himself a cup of coffee. You were seated at the breakfast bar, sipping your own steaming mug of wake-up juice.  
“’Come on’ what?” you replied, playing dumb as you nibbled on your toast.  
He rolled his eyes and sat across from you. “You know what, (y/n). Talk to Thor. I bet it’ll work out in your favor.”  
“You hear how he talks about her, Tony,” you answered softly. “Jane Foster. The pretty scientist from New Mexico. I’m not important to him. He’d much rather be with her. What do I have to offer him that’s better?”  
He smiled sympathetically at you, quiet for once. “You won’t know until you try. Maybe he’s having this exact conversation with Jane. Maybe she’s telling him to confess his undying love to you.”  
You ignored the blush on your cheeks and extinguished the flame of hope that sparked in your chest. “I doubt it. They’re probably having lunch or watching a movie, all cozy and happy and not caring at all what I’m doing.”  
Tony groaned at your dramatic reply. “Just talk to him. It’s worth a shot.”

Tony continued to press you into confessing your feelings to the god for the next few weeks. He broached the subject every chance he could, slipping it into everyday conversation or casually asking “how’d it go with Thor? Have you talked yet?”  
You finally conceded. You had to know once and for all if you had a chance with the handsome blond.   
You found him in the main rec room in the Tower, chatting with the others. “Thor?” you called shyly, suddenly very nervous about your decision. “Can I talk to you?”  
Thor looked up at you and nodded, a friendly smile on his lips. He rose from the couch and followed you into the kitchen at the other end of the room.   
“What can I do for you, Lady (y/n)?” he asked sweetly, and you melted at his smile.  
“I have to tell you something,” you murmured. He stared at you intently, and you took in a deep breath. “I… have romantic feelings for you…”  
His smile faltered and your heart began to crumble. When he looked down at the floor, your heart raced in fear.  
“I am flattered,” he began softly. “But my heart belongs to Jane. I’m sorry.”  
With that, he turned and left the kitchen, heading down the hallway. Your heart felt like a dozen icy daggers had pierced it, and all you wanted to do was crumble to the ground and cry. So you turned on your heel and ran to your room. Unbeknownst to you, all of the Avengers had turned their attention to your conversation and had witnessed the rejection.

They all came to console you in your room later that night. Clint brought ice cream, Natasha brought some movies, and Tony bought you a giant stuffed animal.   
“I’m so sorry,” Clint murmured, sitting beside you and wrapping his arms around you. He had always been there when you went through a breakup.  
“(y/n), I really thought it would work out,” Tony insisted.  
“So this is your fault?” Nat asked, turning to glare at the billionaire.   
“It’s my fault,” you argued. “I’m just not good enough for him. He wants to be with Jane; not me.”  
“None of it is your fault,” Steve countered, sitting on your other side.   
“It doesn’t matter,” you said solemnly. “None of it matters. It’s over.”

“Come on,” Steve insisted as he watched you pack your bag. “You don’t have to leave.”  
“I need to get away,” you replied sullenly, stuffing clothing into a duffle.  
“Sis,” Clint said softly, placing a hand on your shoulder. You stiffened at his comfort. “Please stay. At least stay with me at my apartment. You don’t have to go off by yourself.”  
“He’s just a guy,” Tony reminded. “Don’t give him so much power. You’re better than this.”  
“He tore my heart out, and you all saw it,” you replied, zipping the bag closed. “I need some time to myself. To think.”  
“Promise you’ll visit?” the soldier asked, a small pout on his lips.  
You bit back a smile and patted his cheek. “Eventually.”  
Clint insisted on walking you to your car, so he and the others followed you to the ground floor and out of the Tower. Once there, as you opened the trunk of your car and began piling your belongings inside, a familiar blond with big muscles and sparkly blue eyes landed softly on the ground beside you.  
“Lady (y/n),” a familiar gruff voice said. You stiffened, still leaning into the trunk of your car. You felt paralyzed.  
“Why are you packing?” he asked softly, gently leaning against the car, looking down at you. His brows were furrowed in concern, though you couldn’t see since you were entirely focused on not looking at him.  
“What are you doing here?” Natasha asked defensively.  
“The Hawk told me she was upset with me,” Thor replied. “I wanted to apologize. Why is she packing?”  
“Because she’s upset with you,” Tony shrugged.  
“She needs some time away to get over you,” Steve added.  
Thor’s look of concern morphed into one of pain and guilt. He looked between you and your backup. “May we have a minute alone?”  
You quickly glanced up at your friends, your eyes begging them to stay. They all looked at each other and began walking back into the Tower.  
“We’ll be right here if you need us,” Clint called, turning back to look at you. You steeled your jaw. Damn them for leaving.  
“What do you want?” you asked emotionlessly, standing up and slamming the trunk closed.  
“I want to talk,” Thor answered.   
“About?”  
“Us.”  
“There is no ‘us,’” you reminded, finally looking at him. It took everything you had not to melt at the sorrow in his sapphire eyes. “You made that very clear. I offered you my heart and you tossed it aside.”  
He looked down at his boots. “I did. And I’m sorry. But I did not tell you the whole truth when I turned you away.”  
Your crossed your arms and looked pointedly at him, waiting for him to continue.  
He let out a sigh. “My heart does belong to Jane, but not in the way it belongs to you. She is a friend; nothing more. I turned you away for your own safety. Asgard is full of war and chaos, and if our enemies knew I had grown attached to someone, they would use that against me. I cannot knowingly put you in such danger.”  
“So you lied to me and ripped out my heart for my own good?” you summarized, disbelief evident in your voice.  
He nodded. “It sounds foolish and cowardly. And it was. But I have realized my mistake. I love you, (y/n), and if you’ll have me, I want to be with you.”  
You looked into his eyes and found apologetic sincerity. You sighed softly. There was no way you could stay mad at him when you looked at his puppy face.   
The ghost of a smile stole on your lips. “Okay. You get one chance. You definitely want to be with me, not Jane?”  
He grinned and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around your middle. “Definitely.”  
You stood on your tiptoes in an attempt to match his height, securing your arms around his neck. You brought his lips to yours and he responded instantly, kissing you with more passion than you could imagine. You couldn’t hear your friends cheering inside, watching you from the other side of the glass windows. All you could think about was Thor and his warm lips against yours.


	23. Fall For You

**Fall For You**  
Request for Christie  
A/N: Co-written by The Silver Iris.  
I love how you can repeat yourself a hundred times and some people still don't hear a single damn word.  
Thor is kind of OOC for some of it, acting more like he did at the beginning of the first movie when he was new to Earth and didn’t trust anyone.  
“Maybe where Thor has trouble fitting into society so y/n helps him adapt, but Thor doesn't like y/n. But after he's spent time with her he realizes hes in love.”

"You dare challenge me?" Thor bellowed, raising Mjolnir above the ferocious beast.  
"Thor, for the thousandth time, the toaster wants nothing to do with you!" Tony yelled. Thor reluctantly lowered his weapon.  
"Look, big guy," Tony began. "As far as I'm concerned, you're really not doing so hot adjusting to this society. You've made it a point to challenge every electronic device in here that makes noise."  
"Why shouldn't I defend myself if I feel threatened?" Thor argued.  
"My point is; you’re practically hopeless. So, I got one of my dear friends to help out!" he said with weak jazz hands. "She'll just be around you for a couple weeks, and help you understand stuff better."  
"I do not need help from some Midgardian," the god protested.  
"Maybe not, but she'll be here soon. Please, be nice to her."   
Thor grumbled away, taking a bite of his Poptart, but all too soon, there was a ring at the doorbell.  
Thor opened it to find a beautiful woman behind the door.  
"Are you (Y/N)?" he asked.  
"Yes, that would be me," you confirmed.  
"I don't need you here," Thor mumbled, walking away.  
You followed him inside and mumbled, “Great start, (y/n).”

Day One did not go very well.  
Thor spent the entire day yelling at various electronics, and you were very glad that you were using a floor of Stark Tower for your tutoring session rather than the valuables in your own apartment. Every time you tried to intervene, the god would yell at you. Initially, you were frightened by his booming voice and raised hammer, but you eventually got tired of his hit-first response and stood up to him, and that threw him off guard.   
By the end of the first day, you felt less like a friendly therapist and more like an underpaid daycare manager. The kitchen was in shambles, thanks to the blond brute throwing everything in sight against the wall, effectively smashing several holes into the plaster. Tony hadn’t been kidding when he warned you that Thor had something against Midgardian technology. Any piece of metal with a power cord that dared to make noise or blink a light at him was beaten relentlessly. You were simply glad that none of it belonged to you, and you therefore didn’t have to pay for the damages.

A week later, his attitude hadn’t improved. You were convinced he hated you by the way he would groan dramatically every time you came around. You had gotten used to his childish antics and remained annoyingly calm, letting him throw all the tantrums he wanted.  
“Look,” you said one day as he sat on the couch, sulking at having nothing left to destroy. “I don’t like this any more than you do. I didn’t sign up to be the Asgardian babysitter. But Tony’s my friend and he asked for my help. The team likes having you around, but in order to stay on Earth, you have to try and adapt to society. I know you don’t understand a lot about us mortals – that’s why I’m here. You can hate me all you want, but I’m not going anywhere until I see results.”  
With that, you rise from where you’d been sitting on the couch and headed into the kitchen to fix lunch. Food always seemed to temporarily calm the god.  
“I do not… hate you…” Thor began slowly, following you into the kitchen and lingering awkwardly in the doorway. “I do not like being surrounded by technology I do not understand, and I do not like the Man of Iron treating me like a child in need of constant supervision.”  
“Well,” you replied, stirring the ingredients for pancake batter, “if you didn’t threaten every piece of machinery in the Tower, Tony would probably let you be. You don’t seem to want to adapt to our ways, so he figured you needed some help.”  
“Why did he send you?” the god asked, sounding genuinely confused.  
Because he knows I think you’re gorgeous, you thought to yourself. “He says I have a calming personality that makes people want to trust me,” you replied.   
Thor hummed to himself, his earlier irritation lost as the scent of blueberry pancakes wafted through the air.  
You smiled softly at his change in attitude. Maybe he would stop breaking things if you kept him fed. “Tell me something,” you said softly.  
“Hmm?” Thor replied, quirking a brow at you as he grabbed a couple of plates for the pancakes.  
“Is it just the idea of being babysat that bothers you so much, or is it me personally?” You couldn’t look at him as you waited for his answer, busying yourself with plating up pancakes and fetching toppings from your cupboard.   
He hesitated before answering, “A bit of both.”  
That stung. You bit back tears of reject and offered him a plate, plastering on a smile. What had you done to upset him so much? You couldn’t have been that offensive when you were trying to teach him how to use the TV, could you?  
What Thor didn’t mention was why you were part of the problem. If he were honest with himself, he wanted to spend every waking moment at your side, helping you cook and hearing your stories and learning about the world from you. But he couldn’t admit to himself just how far he’d fallen for a Midgardian. He had nothing against mortals, but there was no way a proper relationship could work. He would have to go home eventually, and there would be all kinds of dangerous monsters heading your way if anyone knew of his weakness for you.  
But you weren’t aware of any of that, so you ate your pancakes in silence and thought about asking Tony if you could quit.

“What do you mean, she quit?” Tony asked the god. “What did you do?”  
“I did not do anything,” Thor defended.   
“What did she say?” Steve inquired, looking between the two. He also knew of your crush on the god, so he couldn’t figure out why you would give up your one-on-one time.  
Tony thought it over. “She said that she wasn’t fit for the job. She said she couldn’t handle it.”  
“That doesn’t make sense,” Steve shook his head. “She’s perfect for this. Why wouldn’t she want to help?”  
“We need to find out,” Tony decided. He looked at Thor. “You’re going to go talk to her.”  
“Why me?” Thor asked. “I am the one with whom she’s upset.”  
“Exactly why you should be the one to fix it,” Tony pointed out. He led the blond down the hall to your room and left him there, leaving him without much choice.  
The god knocked on your door, surprised when you called out, “Come in.”  
You were just as surprised to see him enter. “What are you doing here?”  
“The Man of Iron is concerned,” he responded, closing the door behind him. “He sent me to ask you why you no longer wanted to help me.”  
You nibbled your lower lip. “I didn’t think you wanted me around.”  
His brow furrowed and a frown settled over his lips. “Why would you think that?”  
“I asked you if your problem was with Tony’s idea or me personally and you said both,” you reminded. “I assumed you didn’t want me around, so I asked Tony if he could find someone else.”  
The god let out a deep sigh. “That is not what I meant.”  
It was your turn to furrow your brows. “What do you mean?”  
He looked at you softly, his baby blues full of sincerity. “When I said that it was you personally, I meant that I like you more than I should. I have fallen for you, Lady (y/n). I want to spend all of my time with you, not away from you.”  
You stared at him. “Really?”   
He lifted a warm hand to settle on your cheek and you leaned into his touch. He drew you closer, slowly, giving you the option to pull away. You followed his lead, closing your eyes when his nose brushed against yours. Not wasting any more time, he captured your lips, soft and sweet. You sighed softly against his mouth, responding to the kiss. His other arm found your waist as your hands reached up to tangle in his hair. Your lips melded together perfectly, and his touch left a tingling sensation on your skin.  
“I’ve fallen for you too,” you admitted, pulling back enough to look into his eyes. “That’s actually why Tony chose me. He knew that I had a crush on you.”  
Thor chuckled. “I did not mean to make you think your feelings were one-sided.”  
“I know better now,” you reminded. He drew you in for another kiss, and you lost yourself in his lips. You fell back on your bed with the god beside you, making up for lost time.  
Maybe you’d try teaching him about technology tomorrow.


	24. All About That Bass

**All About That Bass**  
Request for LadyDork  
“Hi could you please do a Thor x reader one where the reader is kind of chubby and has depression and Thor helps?”

“Why do the Avengers hang out with her?”  
“I’m so much prettier than that girl.”  
“Look at her; she looks like she ate one of them.”  
“God, she’s fat. Why do they prefer her over us?”

You heard them all. You pretended you didn’t care, that you were confident in your muffin tops and bat wings, that you didn’t mind being a big bigger than the stick figure skanks that threw themselves at Tony Stark and Steve Rogers every chance they got.   
That was a lie. It hurt more than you would ever admit to anyone. But you kept it to yourself. Half of you believed that it was better to ignore the bullies and keep on walking, and half of you was sure no one would care to listen if you did want to complain.  
You had friends. You knew the Avengers, and they often invited you to the Tower for movie nights and game parties and the like. You weren’t alone by any means. But you had a lot of insecurities that you were mocked for, and you always played it off, never letting people know just how badly it hurt. You knew they were playing when it was the guys, and you didn’t care what the nameless girls on the street had to say. You didn’t want to bother your friends by whining about your appearance. Enough ex-boyfriends had responded with, “If you don’t like it, do something about it.”  
You’d tried. You tried dieting, but you loved food. You couldn’t live on water and green beans. You loved meat, and bread, and cookies, and soda. You often ate healthier, opting for whole grains and tea rather than muffins and sugary drinks. But you had taste, and you liked junk food. It was hard to deprive yourself, especially when you were invited to the Tower for dinner. You couldn’t eat healthily there unless you told them you were on a diet, and that would lead to questions you were too insecure to answer.  
You’d tried exercise as well. You went for walks every day, but then you heard more comments about your size than you cared to admit. You would have your headphones in, but the second you took a break for water or a granola bar, you heard them. They mocked you for trying to better yourself. How could you win?  
You tried to simply accept yourself, looking at your nearly naked figure, clad only in a bra and panties, in the mirror, trying to find aspects about yourself that you appreciated. They were few and far between. Your eyes were a pretty color, you supposed. You’d always loved your hair. But once your gaze wandered down your flabby arms and belly pudge, your muffin tops and jiggly thighs… there wasn’t much left for you to love.  
You hadn’t had a lot of luck with dating. Guys were either too superficial to give you a chance or they ran as soon as you complained about your body. No one stopped to talk to you, to hear you out, to make you feel better about yourself. They all left you on your own to sulk. 

Tony and Pepper had organized a dinner party, inviting all of the Avengers and a few of their SHIELD agent friends. As a friend of the team, you were invited. Tony’s parties made you forget about your insecurities and let you have fun with your friends.  
You dressed in a simple button-down blouse and jeans, deciding that you didn’t have the energy to get fancy. You drove yourself to the Tower and parked along the curb, giving yourself a boost of confidence that you got closer to the famous building than most of the girls who made fun of you could ever dream of getting.  
Everyone greeted you with smiles and hugs as you reached the right floor. You were thankful for Tony’s AI system. You were sure you’d get lost in the huge Tower if you couldn’t simply ask JARVIS to take you where you needed to go.  
You caught up with Thor, which calmed your nerves instantly. You’d been harboring a crush on the god, and though you knew better than to act on your feelings, since he was a god and you were just a girl, it made you feel better that he was your friend. He always told you stories of his battle triumphs and it helped you ignore your insecurities.  
When dinner began, you were sitting at the end of the table beside Thor. Tony was across from you, and Pepper was beside him. The billionaire had certainly pulled out all the stops – pasta, bread, sandwiches, fruit, soda, sparkling cider, and wine. You knew there would be just as wide an assortment of desserts later on. The thought made you cringe. You could never diet without telling your friends, and then they would ask what was wrong. It would be a mess.  
You thought that your trying to eat less would go unnoticed. It didn’t.  
You picked at your food, taking small nibbles and sips under the excuse that you weren’t hungry. Beside you, Thor was scarfing down course after course, turning to look at you with a concerned expression. Why weren’t you eating?  
“Are you dieting or something?” Tony asked suddenly, and a lot of eyes turned to you.  
“What?” you responded quietly, in shock that he noticed.  
“You’ve barely touched your food,” the billionaire replied simply. “I can usually count on you to eat whatever I have. Are you okay, (y/n)? Is something wrong?”  
“I’m just not hungry,” you lied, embarrassment flooding through you at having been caught. Pepper looked at Tony uncertainly, and then at you sympathetically. She didn’t know what was wrong, but she was sure her boyfriend announcing it wasn’t going to help.  
“Since when?” Tony inquired. “You’re always hungry. That’s why I like having you around. You don’t diet or eat salads like most chicks.”  
“I have to use the bathroom,” you murmured, standing abruptly and rushing out of the room. The table was quiet as they watched you leave, wondering if you were alright.

“Lady (y/n)?” a deep voice called, knocking on the bathroom door where you’d locked yourself away.  
“Please go,” you responded, trying to blink back tears.  
Thor’s heart broke at the thought of you being upset. “Lady (y/n), please talk to me. What is the matter?”  
“It’s not your problem, Thor,” you insisted, not wanting to bother or be bothered. He didn’t seem to take the hint.  
The next thing you knew, the door was open. Thor had used his godly strength to push past the lock. It gave you an ounce of satisfaction to know that Tony would have to fix it.  
Thor found you curled up on the floor and sat beside you, wrapping his arms around you. Forgetting that you weren’t supposed to act on your feelings, you flung yourself into his arms, sobbing into his chest. He held on tighter, glad that he finally had an excuse to hold you, and wishing it had been under better circumstances.  
“Please talk to me,” he whispered, kissing your hair.  
“I’m fat,” you mumbled, burying your face in his chest.  
“What?” he responded, surprised. “What are you talking about?”  
“Look at me, Thor,” you sniffled, gesturing to your body. “I’m chubby. Everyone knows it. I’ve been trying to eat better and maybe fix it and I thought no one would notice but of course Tony did. I’m disgusting.”  
“I do not think you’re disgusting,” Thor countered, resting a warm hand on your cheek. “I think you’re beautiful.”  
You stared up at him through wide, teary eyes. “You do?”  
He nodded, a smile on his lips. “You’re much more beautiful than those maidens who starve themselves to stay thin. And you know what? Where I come from, a woman of your stature would be viewed as healthy and living well. Big women are beautiful, (y/n). You’re the most beautiful maiden I know.”  
You sniffled, letting out a soft laugh. “Thank you, Thor.”  
His hand still on your cheek, he brought your face to his. He hesitated for a moment before leaning in, capturing your lips in a warm, comforting kiss. You hummed against his mouth, fisting your hands in his shirt. His other arm held your waist, keeping you close to his chest.  
“Would you like to stay with me for the night?” he asked softly, nudging his nose against yours.  
You nodded. “I would love to.”


	25. The Morning After

**The Morning After**  
Request for Miriam Thordottir Lazaro  
A/N: Co-written by Blossom.  
“I was thinking, him and the reader go out drinking and the reader gets a bit too much, or well.... More than too much.. And the next day she has the worst hangover and Thor takes care of her and is just really cute and helpful.”

You threw your head back and downed another shot, humming as the fruity liquid burned your throat pleasantly. Your head spun when you tilted it back down, setting the empty shot glass on the bar. You surprised yourself by how much you drank. You normally despised alcohol, especially in public where people could judge you. But you’d been so stressed lately that you were desperate for a distraction, and spending the night drinking with your Asgardian boyfriend sounded like the perfect solution.  
You finished the glass you had and refilled it. Thor smiled from beside you, happy to see you enjoying yourself, and letting free the stress of the week. He had been trying to get you to relax.  
You downed yet another shot, a buzzed giggle falling from your lips. You put the glass down and looked at the mirror behind the bar, fluffing up your already tussled hair.  
"Hey Thor?" you slurred, smiling at your Asgardian. He looked over with a small smile on his lips.  
"Do you want to dance?" you asked, tripping over your own feet as you hopped off the bar stool and took a step towards him. Thor caught you, gently balancing you on your feet.  
"Lady (Y/N), are you sure you're okay to dance?" Thor inquired, concern evident in his face. You let out another giggle.  
"Of course I am, now let's go have fun!" you yelled, dragging out the 'n' with a soft slur.  
Thor shook his head with a sigh but followed you out into the small gathering of people. He grabbed your hand, steadying you again as you stumbled.  
"Thanks," you grinned, reaching out and placing your hand on the god's chest, your other draping over his shoulder in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Thor raised a brow before wrapping his arms around your waist as you began to dance. It was clumsy and slow and not very rhythmic, but it was enough for drunk you to enjoy. A nagging voice in the back of your mind told you that you would have the worst hangover tomorrow, but at the moment, you didn’t care, too caught up in being close to Thor, your arms wrapped around him, swaying to the beat of whatever crappy club music was playing. You pulled him in for a sloppy drunken kiss, nearly falling into him as you tried to stand on your toes to reach him better. He chuckled in response, his hands on your hips to steady you, letting you dance the night away and planning to take care of you the next morning.

The sun was obnoxiously bright as it shone through the translucent curtains, casting a warm glow over the dim room. A groan fell from your lips as you clutched your pounding head, trying to block out the sun’s rays. Your own voice added weight to your headache and you rolled onto your side, pulling the covers up over your head, wanting nothing more than to sleep the day away.  
Thor sauntered into the room with a glass of water in one hand and a few different medicine bottles in the other. He smiled softly at your current state of being curled up under the blanket. He set the water and pills down on the bedside table before sitting on the edge of the bed, placing a hand gingerly on your arm. You relaxed at the feeling, knowing exactly who it was, and wondering why you hadn’t noticed his absence until now.  
“How are you feeling?” he murmured, surprisingly quiet given how loud his speaking voice generally was.  
All you could manage in response was another groan and burrowing yourself further into the warm darkness your blankets provided. Thor chuckled softly beside you, his hand migrating to your hair, gently petting your tangled locks.  
“I’ve brought some medicine to help you,” he whispered. He rose from the bed and walked around it, sitting on your other side so you wouldn’t have to face the light to look at him. He helped you sit up, letting you lean against him in your tired state. He poured a couple of aspirins into his hand and offered them to you, followed by the glass of water. You downed the pills and most of the liquid before handing the glass back to him and collapsing into his chest. He returned the glass and the bottles to the bedside table before lying down, bringing you down with him. You hummed softly at the chance to use him as a pillow, draping an arm over his abdomen and burrowing your face into his neck. One arm wrapped around your back while the other rested on your face, alternating between caressing your cheek and finger combing your hair.   
“How do you not feel like this?” you asked softly. “You drank at least as much as I did.”  
He chuckled and pressed a kiss to your head. “Asgardians have a high alcohol tolerance, and Midgardian drinks are like water compared to Asgardian ale. It would take most of a Midgardian liquor store to get me drunk, love.”  
“S’not fair,” you murmured, curling tighter against him.   
“I’m sorry,” he replied. “We don’t have to do anything today. We can lie in bed and watch movies.”  
You nodded, feeling the familiar pull of sleep as you relaxed against the space heater that was your Asgardian boyfriend.   
“I love you,” you whispered, tilting your head up to press a kiss to his stubble-covered jaw.  
“I love you too, Lady (y/n),” he smiled, turning his head to kiss your forehead. You tilted your head back to look at him, nudging his cheek with your nose. He caught on quickly and dipped his head, capturing your lips in a warm, comforting kiss. You hummed softly against his mouth before he pulled away. You then returned your head to his neck and held him close, falling to sleep in his arms.


End file.
